First Sight
by CatChester
Summary: Alone in Boston, Rogue meets a handsome Cajun who worms his way into her life, just as she worms her way into his heart. But can there be a future for a womaniser and the one woman who cant touch?
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Sight

Author: Cat Chester

Rating: K

Paring: Rogue/Gambit

Word Count: 1,300

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue as all I own are 3 dogs. Actually, you're welcome to the dogs.

Spoilers: For all the X-men movies

Summary: The first time Gambit and Rogue meet

AN: Gambit and Rogue are a sadly neglected paring in the recent X-men franchises (films and cartoons). Cyclops and Jean are always together yet they are just a basic, boring, run of the mill couple. Rogue and Gambit on the other hand are complex. Rogue has the cruellest of all powers of all because while she has a lot of love to give, she's unable to know the touch of another without hurting them. Gambit is a charmer and a ladies man yet he falls for the one woman he can never fully be with. Why on earth is this couple so overlooked? Well here is my idea of their first meeting. Set 18 months after the end of X3 (The Last Stand). Gambit also has a healthy dose of 90's cartoon Gambit, just because I love that incarnation of him.

Right now this is just a one shot but I may continue it if the muse insists. She's a persistent bugger when she gets something into her head.

III

He spotted her as soon as she came in. He had an eye for the ladies, he was well known for it in fact, and this beauty had most definitely caught his eye.

But there was something else about her that intrigued him. Beautiful women didn't come to crowded bars and sit alone, at least not in his world. Yet he had watched her as she ignored or turned away suitor after suitor. She never looked at her watch so he knew she wasn't waiting for anyone. Right now she looked like she was regretting her decision to come here so he'd have to move fast.

He looked at the last player in the game. "So are you in or not?" he asked. The man wavered, then placed his cards face down.

"I fold."

Remy grinned. "Good choice," he said, collecting his winnings. "Now, if you fellas will excuse me, I'm going to call it a night."

"You can't do that!" "You gotta give us another chance to win our money back!" The chorus rose from the other players.

Remy grinned, "You'll get your chance, boys, just not tonight."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I never play on a Sunday."

"Why not?"

"Because Sunday is the Lords day," he answered, deadpan. He left before they could question if he was serious or not.

She was still sitting at the bar and he took the seat next to her. "You look like you could use some company, cher." Actually she looked like her puppy had just died, but Remy knew that wasn't the best opening line.

She ignored him, just as she had done to the other men.

"Cat got your tongue? I know you can hear me."

"Go away," she snapped, looking straight ahead.

"I like it here," he answered smoothly. "The view's real nice."

"I don't want any company. Please leave me alone."

Southern manners dictated that he leave now, just as the others had done, but Remy wasn't giving up quite so easily.

"I know you're lonely, cher."

Finally she turned to face him; she looked surprised and perhaps a little frightened.

"If you come to a crowded bar on a Saturday night, you ain't looking to be alone. Plus," he pointed at the mirror behind the bar, "you keep looking at the couples in here."

Her expression became haunted and he almost regretted his words.

"Look, mister-"

"The name's Remy LeBeau but they call me Gambit.

"Well, Gambit, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me."

"Oh, cher," he grinned. "I never did like doing what was good for me."

"I'm not like other people. I'm dangerous."

"You ain't one of them mutants, are ya?"

She looked away again. "Leave me alone."

Remy leaned closer. "Can I let you in on a little secret, cher?" he retrieved a card from his pocket.

She looked fearful at his proximity but she did turn to face him. His irises flashed red as the card glowed and her gaze flickered between his face and the playing card.

He tossed the card into the air where it exploded into tiny sparks, like a thanksgiving sparkler. Only a few people even noticed in the crowded bar.

"I ain't exactly normal either," he told her.

"That's pretty," she said.

Remy grinned. "So what do you say, can I buy you a drink?"

She looked indecisive for a second before answering, "No, thank you, I have to leave soon."

"No, you don't. You're scared, I can see that, but you're safe with me." He reached out and took one of her gloved hands.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about," said softly.

"You think you can hurt Gambit?" he asked.

"No. I know I can."

Remy considered her for a moment. She looked so serious he almost believed her.

"Everybody needs a friend, cher, even you."

She gestured over to the table he'd been playing at earlier. "Looks like you already have plenty of friends."

Remy grinned, pleased she had noticed him. "That wasn't socialising."

"Then what was it?"

Remy shrugged, "Work."

"You actually make a living playing cards?"

"I get by." He got by very well in fact, but he knew bragging never won a woman's heart. He pulled out a deck of cards. "Can I show you a trick?"

Her hesitation was brief this time. "Sure."

He fanned out the deck, face down. "Pick one." He told her. "Remember it and put it back."

She chose a card then slid it back into the deck. He handed her the cards. "Now shuffle them." She took the cards and did as he said.

"Now here's the deal, cher. If I guess your card, you'll tell me your name and let me buy you dinner, sound fair?"

"And if you don't get it right?" she asked.

He grinned. "I always get it right."

"For arguments sake, then."

"Okay, if I don't guess your card, you have to buy me dinner."

"How is that an incentive? Dinner is what you want, not me," she told him, still shuffling the cards. He was pleased that she was starting to engage him in conversation but not surprised. Few people could resist his charm.

"Why not?" he asked. "You eat don't you?"

"Sure I do, but who said I wanted company?"

Remy grinned. "Don't worry, cher, I never lose." He took the cards back and looked through them. "I think this was your card?" he held up the ace of spades.

She smiled. "Sorry, no."

He looked back at the pack. "Okay, one more try," he cut the deck and held up a random card, the five of clubs. "This one?"

"Nope."

"Okay, okay, one more try, I'll get it this time." He looked through the cards. "It isn't here. Did you keep it?"

"No," she sounded slightly offended.

"No? Then what's that?" he reached towards her face but she grabbed his wrist, looking like a deer caught in the headlights again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He pulled his hand back with the queen of hearts clasped between his first two fingers. "Is this your card?" he asked.

"Yeah." Her enthusiasm seemed to have gone, in reaching towards her he had scared her off and he was sorry now.

He always had to go for flash, never just keep things simple. Usually Remy would say that was one of his best qualities but right now he regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's…it's not your fault."

"Then what is it?"

"Bad things happen when people touch my skin."

"What kind of bad things?" he asked.

"Well, I've put two boys in coma's."

He was surprised. He of all people should know that looks could be deceptive, but he just couldn't picture this woman harming anyone. "That must be difficult."

She smiled sadly. "I even took that cure they made. They said it was permanent but…"

"I heard its effects began to wear off after a few months." He finished for her and suddenly he understood that she was running from herself, the one person she could never escape. She was frightened of her own powers and Remy could certainly sympathise with that.

"So, will you tell me your name?"

She looked into his eyes then, almost as though she was searching for something, an answer. Maybe how trustworthy he was.

"Rogue," she finally told him.

"And your real name?"

"Marie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marie," he held out his hand and when she took it he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Now, I do believe I owe you one dinner so where would you like to go?"

"I don't know, I haven't been in town long."

"Then if you'll allow me to choose, I know a lovely family run restaurant not far from here."

He held his elbow out for her and finally she slipped a gloved hand around his arm. "Then lead on, kind sir."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to Chica De Los Ojos Café for betaing this. Any mistakes left are mine.

Chapter Two

"This was great," Rogue said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"No need to sound so surprised, _chérie_," Remy teased.

"No, I didn't—" she smiled when she realised he was joking.

Rogue hadn't felt this relaxed in months. Gambit had kept the conversation light and neutral, away from any topics that might upset her. In the end they had discussed movies, music, books, argued over whose favourites were the best and reminisced about life in the South.

"So, can I walk you home?" he asked. When she hesitated he held his hands up. "I'll be on my best behaviour. Scout's honour."

"It's not that, it's… I'm not going straight home."

"Then I'll walk you wherever you need to go."

Rogue was indecisive, part of her wanted the company and wanted to share her curse but at the same time she didn't want to see the fear in his eyes when he realised what she was capable of.

Still, it was probably best to do this now, before she grew to like him anymore. It was like ripping off a band aid, she told herself, she just had to do it fast.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend, Bobby."

"Boyfriend?" Remy was surprised she hadn't said anything sooner. "_Chérie_?" He took her hands and turned her to face him. He looked confused.

"Just come with me, you'll understand."

Rogue hailed a cab and directed it to Westland.

"What is this place, _chérie_?" Remy asked as they got out of the cab.

"It's a care facility."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she headed around the side of the building rather than through the front door. Rogue just held a finger up to signal patience.

He followed her around to the back and watched as she picked the lock on the fire escape. He could have done it much faster but this was her show.

"Come on," she whispered and he followed her inside. They headed up to the third floor and she opened the door from the stairwell slowly, checking to see that the way was clear. Satisfied, she darted into the hall and into the room facing opposite, Gambit close on her heals.

Rogue closed the door behind them but the bedside lamp was still burning, allowing Gambit to see that there was only one occupant in the room, a boy probably about Rogue's age, lying in a hospital style bed.

"Remy, this is Bobby, my boyfriend."

Remy walked up to the bed. "How long has he been like this, _chérie_?"

"Nearly three months." She pulled a chair up to the head of the bed and took Bobby's hand in her gloved ones. She longed to be able to kiss his brow or something but she couldn't, she had done enough damage already.

"What happened?"

"Sometimes the cure wears off gradually but sometimes in moments of extreme emotional stress it just all comes back at once." She was silent a moment, organising her thoughts. "Bobby had been missing, he'd been on a…" she didn't want to drag the X-men into her tale. "He'd been away and we didn't get news of him for a week. I was so worried, all the worse case scenario's kept going through my head. Plus I hated myself for taking the cure because if I'd still had my powers I could have gone with him, I could have kept him safe."

"You don't know that," Remy reasoned, gently.

"No, but it would have been better than sitting on my hands at home. Anyway, when he did come back he was injured and weak. He'd been alone in the wilds of Canada during winter, it was a miracle he survived at all… I just didn't think, I was so pleased to see him. I kissed him, then suddenly I'm draining the life out of him. By the time I broke away…"

"Oh, _chére_." He didn't look disgusted or afraid; instead he pulled her out of the chair and gathered her to him. "I'm so sorry."

That small act of comfort was her undoing and finally she cried for the first time since she'd left the school. Remy held her and stroked her hair as she cried, offering comforting words.

When her tears stopped Rogue was hesitant to pull away, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"Shh, _chére_," he pulled away and tilted her head up with one finger under her chin. "It's not your fault."

"It is. I did this."

"You did nothing wrong, you couldn't have known this would happen, sweetheart." It wasn't just a platitude. The stories of the cure not working were just rumours, it was still being officially denied by the pharmaceutical company and the government.

"You don't hate me?" she asked.

Careful to keep her hair between his hand and her face, Remy cupped her cheek. "_Non, _of course not."

"You aren't afraid of me?"

He smiled. "_Non_."

Rogue buried her face in his chest again. "Thank you." She looked up suddenly. "Hide!" She pulled him into the connecting bathroom and they waited in the darkness while a nurse checked on Bobby and left again.

"Why do you come here at night, _chére_?" he asked as they both resumed their place beside Bobby's bed.

"Because they're still looking for me, and they come visit him too. I can't risk running into them."

"Who is 'they'?"

"The school I went to. It's a special school for mutants. I've done it before you see, taken someone's powers. Once when I was dying I touched someone and the second time, he touched me to give me his healing power. That sort of freaked some of the other students out. I could see them all looking at me again, whispering behind their hands… I couldn't stand it."

They sat in silence for a while until Rogue said it was time to go. "The nurses will be coming around again soon," she explained.

They crept out the way they'd come in and began walking back towards the city centre. Rogue felt lighter than she had since she left the school. She wasn't guilt free but talking to someone, admitting the truth had helped ease some internal pressure.

"How often do you come here?" Gambit asked.

"Two or three times a week."

"And that's why you stay here, to be with him?"

"I need to know he'll be okay. If- when he wakes up, I'll leave."

"He might forgive you."

"He probably will. He's… It doesn't matter. I'd just be condemning him to a half relationship. We could never have a family, never have sex again. It's not fair to him."

"What about what's fair to you?"

"Oh, Gambit," she said playfully to cover her pain. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that life isn't fair?"

"I think I have heard that before," he said taking her hand. "Have you tried taking the cure again? Maybe you just need to keep taking it?"

Rogue shook her head. "It didn't work. I must have build up antibodies against it or something. It didn't have any effect no matter how often I took it."

"What do you mean, how often you took it?"

Rogue looked down at the pavement. "When it didn't work after a few days I tried going to three different clinics in the same day, but that didn't work either. I would have tried again but I knew they'd recognise me so soon after."

Remy took her shoulders and spun her to face him. He looked angry. "Do you have any idea how _incroyablement_ dangerous that is? What damage it might have done?"

Rogue pulled out of his grasp. "Yes, I do. And I thought the risk was worth it." She walked off.

Remy stared after her, wondering if he should follow or not. Rogue was unattainable, that was her attraction for him but now that he realised exactly how unattainable she was, he knew he should go, just call it quits now and move on. He was wasting his time here.

"Rogue wait!" he jogged to catch her up. Whether he liked it or not she had worked her way under his skin and he simply couldn't turn back now. "Marie!"

Finally she stopped and turned towards him. She looked hurt and defiant at the same time.

"I'm sorry, _chére._ Forgive me?"

Her defiance crumpled and she nodded.

"Good," he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Now, let's get you home."

When they headed into one of the rougher areas, Remy assumed they were taking a short cut until Rogue stopped by a seedy hotel.

"This is me," she said, turning to face him.

"You live here?"

Rogue looked embarrassed. "Live and work. The manager lets me sleep in one of the empty rooms."

"This place is a dive, _chére_, you can't stay here."

"I can and I do. The room is free and that lets me save as much as possible."

Remy shook his head. "_Chére_, this place is beneath you, only prostitutes and drug dealers stay in places like this. I'll bet they don't even rent rooms by the hour, more like the quarter hour."

She did hate it here but money was money. "What else am I gonna do, Gambit? Gamble for a living? Get a job at the Hyatt with no references? This is close to Bobby and I get a free room."

Remy's voice was deep with suspicion. "And what do you have to do for that?"

"I just clean the rooms. Good, honest work," which she absolutely hated. She tried not to think about what she found in the rooms, condoms and used needles were the least of it.

Remy put his arm around her shoulders and guided her away. "You come home with me, _chére_. We'll find you a better job tomorrow."

Rogue pulled away. The more he persisted, the angrier she got, which right now was pretty angry. She put her hands on her hips. "Now you listen here, mister, I do not take orders from anyone, least of all men I've only known for one night. You have no say in how I live my life and I think it's time you left. I have an early start tomorrow and it's already passed two am."

"Here," Remy reached into his coat and pulled out a wad of bills. "Take that. It's my winnings from tonight, almost three thousand dollars. That should be enough to get you something better and buy you time to find a better job."

"I don't want your charity!" she shoved the money back at him.

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met! I'm trying to help you, can't you see that?"

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." And with that she turned and walked away.

Slowly Gambit turned around and left too. He understood why she was doing this but that didn't mean he was going to like or accept it.

She may have won this battle but Remy was still going to win the war. He was as persistent as she was stubborn.

By the time he reached his loft he knew what his next move would be and he couldn't help smiling. "She is gonna be so mad at me."


	3. Chapter 3

Work the next morning was even more miserable than usual. The rooms were the same, just as sordid and depraved but the memories of Gambit and his offer of release from it added an extra layer of gloom.

Rogue pushed ahead anyway, working twice as hard as usual and talking an almost perverse pleasure in it. She finished early, by noon, and headed back to her room wanting nothing more than a long hot shower. A bath would have been better, but knowing the kinds of things that went on in the bathtubs, Rogue was staying well away from them.

She didn't immediately notice anything was wrong when she entered her room because she didn't keep a lot of things lying around. Actually she didn't keep a lot of things, period. But when the first drawer she went to was empty her mouth dropped open. She didn't notice that the room door had also opened, or the figure leaning casually against it's frame. She searched the dresser then the wardrobe, then the bedside table, chanting "Oh my god, oh my god," under her breath.

Remy watched from the doorway. "_Chére_?"

Finally she noticed him. "It's gone, Gambit, all my stuff, everything, it's all gone!"

He had thought about prolonging things but decided against it when he saw how genuinely upset she was. Better to get straight to the fighting.

"I know, _chére_, I look it."

"You—wait, what?"

"I took your things, petite. These room locks are incredibly easy to pick." Remy smiled as her hands found their way to her hips.

"You stole my things?" she sounded very controlled.

"No, I moved your things, there's a difference."

"You took them without permission, that's stealing. I should call the cops on you."

Remy shrugged. "You could try but I'm betting they'll see things my way."

"No they won't. They'll see a poor young woman who's had all her earthly possessions stolen by a card sharp."

"No, they'll see a woman who works in the red light district refusing help from a concerned citizen."

Rogue considered that for a moment, maybe he did have a point, which meant that she had little choice but to exact her own revenge.

"You no good, silver tongued, swamp rat!" Rogue flew at him. As her fist connected with his jaw, she was glad to see she hadn't taken her gloves off yet.

Remy admired her fighting style, she was pretty tight, someone had obviously trained her but she was also out of practice. He could win this fight if he chose to, but he needed her to work her anger out first. Unfortunately that meant he had to take a few good licks in the process. Even though he knew he was going to pay for this fight tomorrow, right now he couldn't find the will to care.

The fight progressed from the motel room to the walk way then out into the car park. Only a few people were around to see since this district didn't really come alive until nightfall.

He could see the passion in Rogue's face, bringing her back to life before his eyes and he wanted to see more of that. Every bruise, every scrape was worth it.

Finally Rogue wet down and stayed there, panting.

"Had enough?" Remy asked.

Rogue just glared at him so he sat on the ground beside her.

"I know why you're doing this," he said kindly, "staying here. You feel like you don't deserve any better, it's a self-inflicted punishment."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me!" she hissed.

"I ain't analyzing anything, _chére_, I just might know a little about how you feel, that's all. I've done some stuff I'm not exactly proud of."

"I hate you."

"I know. Hate will do for now, at least you're feelin' something."

Rogue pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Why do you even care?" she sounded deflated.

"I honestly don't know. But I do care, isn't that what matters?"

Rogue didn't answer so he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on, I'll show you your new digs." When she hesitated he continued. "You won't get your stuff back if you don't come."

Finally she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"You know if it makes you feel any better, you hurt me in places I didn't know I had places."

Rogue flashed a ghost of a smile. "Actually it does make me feel better."

"Good."

"I can't believe you went through my stuff. Even my underwear."

"Speaking of, haven't you ever heard of Victoria's Secret, _chére_?"

"Pervert."

He grinned. "Come on, my bike's over here." He put his arm around her shoulder to steady them both and was pleasantly surprised a moment later when she wrapped one am around his waist.

He chose to think she was beginning to trust him rather than just steadying herself.

III

Remy's loft was on the top floor of a converted warehouse but it wasn't huge. There was one main room with a kitchen off to the side and two doors leading off the opposite wall. Rogue guessed they were the bedroom and bathroom.

She was pleased to see her things were neatly piled on the sofa and not in the bedroom. He showed her the bathroom and left her to clean herself up. When she emerged, freshly showered and changed, Remy smiled at her from the kitchen.

"Drink?" he asked, brandishing a bottle of bourbon.

"No thanks. I don't drink."

"Figures," he said quietly.

"What figures?" she asked, her temper threatening to blow again.

"That you don't drink," he clarified, perhaps a little sarcastically. "It might make you feel better, might help you forget for a while, so obviously it's not something on your 'to do' list."

Rogue gritted her teeth. "Fine, I'll have a drink."

"Nope, I wouldn't want you to do something that's not in your nature." He poured his own then capped the bottle.

"I said fine. I want one."

"No you don't."

Rogue strode over and snatched the bottle away from him. Remy shrugged and handed her a glass into which she poured a very healthy measure.

Rogue gulped half the glass in one go and choked.

"Whoa, easy, _chére_," he laughed, rubbing her back. "You gotta sip it."

"Sorry."

"First time?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Is it that obvious?"

Remy shrugged as he topped her glass up with lemonade. "Try that."

Rogue sipped the drink this time and smiled. "That's much nicer."

Remy grinned and picked his own drink up. "Come on, I'll show you the best thing about this apartment."

He opened the kitchen window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Rogue leaned out and watched as he climbed the ladder bolted to the wall beside the window up onto the roof. He looked back down at her.

"What are you waiting for, come on."

"You sure it's safe? It looks rusty."

"It's safe, _chére_. Trust me."

Tentatively she stepped out onto the fire escape and ascended to the roof.

"Wow, this is great," She said, looking around.

Remy lounged on one of the garden chairs nearest the ladder. Rogue sat beside him and looked around. There were a few tables and the area was sectioned off with plants. Next to where they were sitting was gym equipment but the rest of the roof was open space.

"Did you bring this stuff up here?" she asked.

He nodded, yes.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About a month but the rent's paid up for three. If I move on, you're welcome to stay."

"Will you move on?" she asked.

Remy shrugged. "Gotta move on sometime, _chére_."

"So what are you doing here?"

He hesitated. "Let's just say I'm looking for something." He finally explained.

"Anything in particular?"

Remy sipped his drink and stared at her, making her blush. He didn't really see the harm in telling her. "A bracelet."

"A particular bracelet or just any old bracelet?"

"Very particular."

"And when you find it?"

"Then it's time to move on."

"Oh." She was just getting used to the idea of having a friend again. She would miss him.

"How old are you, _chére_?" Remy asked. He'd never considered it before but right now she looked very young and innocent.

"Twenty five."

Remy smiled. "Sure you are. Come on, _chére_, how old?"

Rogue sighed. "I'm nearly twenty, okay. What about you?"

Remy smiled. "Old enough to know better, young enough not to care."

Rogue glared. "Come on, I told you."

Remy nodded. "Okay, I'm thirty four. Far too old for you so you can just forget those naughty day dreams you've been having about me."

"Don't you mean nightmares. Besides, that's a bit rich comin' from the man who tried to pick me up at a bar and then stole my underwear."

Remy grabbed his heart. "_Chére_, you wound me. Why would you be so cruel to an old man?"

"Thirty four is not old. Well," she amended, "Not that old."

Gambit laughed as Rogue got up and walked around, looking at the gym equipment.

"What's this broom handle for?" she asked, picking up a long stick.

"That's no broom handle, that's a Bo staff."

"A what?"

"It's used for fighting." He put his drink down and joined her.

Rogue didn't look impressed.

"Here," he took it from her and showed her a few moves before throwing the stick back to her. "Now you try."

"Gambit, I don't need a stick to defend myself."

"Maybe not, but it can't hurt to learn something new, can it?"

Rogue shrugged. "Okay." She copied his moves as best she could, which was pretty darn good considering she'd only watched once.

"Not bad, _chére_." He picked up what looked like a walking stick but was actually a telescopic Bo staff. "Now, copy me."

Rogue matched him, move for move. Her technique was raw but impressive in a beginner and after fifteen minutes of showing her the basics, he turned to face her.

"Now let's see if you can put that into practice."

They sparred for a few minutes, both taking it easy. Remy was still feeling their earlier fight and he guessed from the occasional wince Rogue made, she was too.

Gradually Remy began speeding up the moves and Rogue countered well, then she dealt him a few offensive moves.

He yelled out tips and stopped her occasionally to improve her stance but overall he was impressed.

Before either of them knew it they'd been practicing for two hours and the sun was beginning to set.

"That was good, _chére_. You keep practicing and you'll be able to kick my ass in no time."

"Thanks. This was fun, actually."

Remy grinned, "Good." He checked his watch. "I gotta take a shower and go out for a while, _chére_. There's food in the fridge and cable TV. Help yourself to anything you want, okay? Make yourself at home."

"You going to play cards?"

"Not tonight."

"Can't I come?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay. Well, have fun."

She looked disappointed and he was tempted to change his mind, but his business was no place for Rogue. She was innocent. Remy would only bring her down.

III

Rogue watched some TV then looked through the magazines Remy had left lying around. They didn't really seem like his sort of thing, they were a mixture of art and antique magazines. He didn't really seem the fine art or antiques but she supposed she hadn't known him long.

Anyway, the magazines didn't really interest her and so she made herself a sandwich. She considered making Remy one too but he was probably out having a meal with a pretty girl. She tried not to feel bitter about that.

III

Remy watched from the rooftop opposite as the guard shift changed. This was his time to strike since the change over meant most were in the locker room, either changing into or out of uniform. The security was surprisingly slack. He could access the inside from the roof, the stairwell had no cameras and those outside the vault could be put out of action using static.

This was child's play to Remy.

Now he had everything he needed, and tomorrow night he would strike.

The poker game last night hadn't just been for fun or money. Its primary purpose had been information from an insurance broker, and among poker buddies, well oiled with drink, the broker had told Remy exactly what he needed to know.

The bracelet was in the bank main vault since the safety deposit boxes were deemed too insecure. Remy smiled to himself. To him a bank vault was no problem. Searching each and every box however, would have been. These humans just didn't get it, the rules had changed when the mutants had been born and they needed to catch up.

Still, that was good for him and he wasn't going to point their flaws out to them. Whistling to himself, he headed home, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the intersection where he'd left his bike.

III

Rogue was nowhere to be seen when he got in and he wondered briefly if she'd taken off. He didn't like that idea.

Then he realised that he would be taking off tomorrow night anyway so it didn't really matter. Except that he missed her already.

He headed to the kitchen to pour a large drink when he remembered that they'd left their glasses on the roof earlier. If he didn't get them now he'd forget so he headed to the roof. The sight that greeted him at the top of the ladder made his breath catch.

Rogue was wearing the least he'd ever seen her in, just a t-shirt and shorts, her hair was scraped back into a pony tail and she was practicing some of the moves he'd show her earlier. He stood and watched her for a moment.

She looked beautiful, graceful and dangerous, an intoxicating combination.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You, Gambit, are a fool," he said, stepping out onto the roof.

"Hey," he called.

Rogue turned around, startled. Her face was flush from the workout. "Hi," she grinned.

Remy closed his eyes as he felt a tightening below his belt. This was so not what he needed right now. He collected the glasses and headed back down. "You hungry?" he asked.

"I already ate. Is it okay if I take another shower? I'm a little sweaty."

Yes, Remy thought dryly, that little fact hadn't escaped his attention.

"Sure thing." He left before he could get himself in any more trouble and busied himself in the kitchen as Rogue passed through to the bathroom.

When she emerged he was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn.

Rogue was wearing a high necked, long sleeved t-shirt, long pants and satin gloves. Aside from her face every inch of skin was covered. And god help him, Remy still wanted her.

"What you watchin'?"

"Alien. You interested?"

Rogue nodded and sat beside him. She would have felt safer with more distance between them but the sofa was just a two-seater, there was nowhere else to go. He handed her the popcorn and they sat in silence for a while.

Rogue kept her eyes firmly on the screen, she didn't look at him because the feelings he evoked in her were dangerous. She loved how he made her feel, sure, but she hated knowing nothing could ever come of it. Must never come of it.

"How was your date?" she asked. Hearing about him with some other woman would surely dampen her feelings.

"No date, _chére_, just business."

Damn! "So what's a fine man like you doing still single, anyway?"

"Enjoying life. I was married once but it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago."

They lapsed back into silence until the alien burst from John Hurts stomach, making Rogue wince. Remy put his arm around her shoulders but Rogue wrenched herself away like he'd burned her. "Do you want to get hurt?" she snapped.

Remy held up his hands. "It's okay, I didn't forget," he explained. "You're covered and I have long sleeves on. It's okay _chére_." As if to prove the point he touched her upper arm. She flinched but didn't move. He began stroking her arm softly. "Trust me, _chére_. Please."

He gently pulled her back towards him and put his arm back around her. After a few moments she finally seemed to relax and he began caressing her arm gently.

They stayed in that position until the end of the film when he realised she had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head. He wondered briefly if he could move her to the bed without waking her but decided he couldn't.

He could just leave her here, but without making up the sofa bed up she would be awfully uncomfortable. Finally he decided to find another film and stay exactly where they were. He had nothing to rush up for in the morning, after all, and what was a cricked neck between friends?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for their feedback, you guys RAWK!

Sorry that I can't reply to everyone personally, I'm also working on an original novel which I'm trying to get published as well as work, the occasional social life and whenever time permits, I'm catching up on Friday Night Lights. Who would have ever thought I'd like a show about football? Hmm, I wonder what the attraction is?

Anyway, enough rambling, please forgive me, I do appreciate all your comments.

Once again, special thanks to De Los Ojos Café for betaing this (and the last chapter). If you should find any mistakes, you have my permission to keep them ;)

III

Rogue awoke to find herself nestled in Gambit's arms on the sofa and fear froze her for a second. He wasn't moving and she wondered if somehow she had touched him. Part of her wanted to stay where she was, because then he was just asleep and everything was okay but she knew she couldn't. She had to know sooner or later, better to get it over with.

She pulled away slightly. "Gambit," she spoke so softly she barely heard her own words. She tried again. "Gambit?"

He stirred. "Go back to sleep, _chére_." He mumbled and Rogue felt almost faint with relief.

When she was sure he was asleep again she gently slid out from his grip and headed for the roof. She sat of one of the mismatched chairs and stared out over the city. It looked beautiful spread out before her, a mass of twinkling lights, like something from a fairytale.

Only fairytales weren't real, and there was no happy ending for Rogue. She shuddered when she realised how close she could have come to accidentally hurting Gambit.

"_Chére_?"

She looked up to see Gambit climbing off the ladder and gave him a weak smile.

"It's cold out here, you should come back inside."

Rogue shrugged. "It's not so bad. What time is it?"

"Far too early. If you're not tired we could watch another movie."

"You go back to bed. I'm fine here, thank you."

"_Chére_, why are you being like this? Nothing happened."

"But it could have."

"But it didn't. Look at me, I'm fine."

"No thanks to me."

Remy shook his head. "Fine, if you want to have a pity party, be my guest, Rogue, but self pity never helped anyone." He left her.

She wanted to yell a pithy retort after him but deep down she knew he was right. She was being self indulgent. A few minute later she followed him. He was sitting on the sofa again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"There's something of a masochist in you, _chére_."

Rogue frowned, was he right?

When Remy saw she wasn't coming any closer he stood up. "I'll make the sofa bed up, you can take the bedroom."

"No, this is your home, you have the bedroom."

Remy was just about done trying to be nice. He shrugged, "Whatever. Good night, Rogue." He left her there, staring after him.

III

The next night Remy had tried his best to put Rogue out of his mind while he concentrated on the task in hand. Unfortunately that proved easier said than done. That was his first mistake.

His second was not paying more attention to the guards when he cased the bank because if he had, he would have realised some of them were mutants.

He got into the bank from the roof with no problems, then he managed to blow the vault door and get the bracelet but that was the last thing to go right all evening.

The first guard was human and easily subdued with a charged card. The second guard he encountered wasn't and had the ability to shield himself from Remy's blasts. The fight took much longer than necessary and required Remy to demolish most of the stairwell onto his opponent, thus blocking his planned escape route.

It also allowed a second mutant guard time to arrive and this one had the power of telekinesis. Remy didn't much enjoy being thrown about like a rag doll but he also didn't have a lot of choice. He threw as many charged cards as he could then, when he was thrown through the wall into the neighbouring building, he took the opportunity to demolish the connecting walls completely, preventing anyone from following him.

He made his way up to the roof and, jumping rooftop to rooftop headed back to his bike.

He was running on pure adrenalin by the time he got home and as he closed the door behind him he breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe.

Unfortunately that relief was slightly premature.

Rogue was curled up on the sofa bed, sleeping soundly and as he went to turn the television off the news caught his attention.

"_Merde!_" he muttered as he saw the live footage. Two buildings had been virtually demolished. He must have weakened the structure and caused them to collapse. Now there was a massive manhunt on for him. That wouldn't be much of a problem since they should only have a description, not a picture. Only they did have a picture of him, taken by a camera in the neighbouring building as he headed to the roof.

Until now he hadn't decided if he was leaving town immediately or not, he didn't want to leave Rogue so he had left his options open. Now it appeared he had no choice, someone was bound to recognise him and call the police. He had rented this apartment under a false name but that was no protection now that they had a picture of him.

He packed as quickly as he could, thankfully he travelled pretty light, then he knelt down beside the sofa bed.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there, he didn't want to wake her. He also didn't have time to explain everything to her. He regretted leaving her to face the police but she was completely innocent, she wouldn't be in any real trouble.

He chose not to wake her but instead decided to take what might be his only opportunity for a kiss. Somehow he couldn't really believe that she could hurt him, despite everything she'd told him.

For a moment Rogue thought she was dreaming since this scenario was common in her nightmares. Only it wasn't Bobby's shocked eyes she was gazing into, it was Gambit's. Something was wrong.

She pushed him away and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she repeated that litany for a few moments until coherent thought began to return.

"You god damn, stupid Cajun!" she yelled. Hadn't she warned him enough times? Hadn't he seen Bobby in a coma? What had he been thinking?!

And just as she was beginning to comprehend what he'd done, and consequently what she'd done to him, his memories began to surface in her mind.

"Oh no," she groaned.

It never occurred to her to turn Gambit in, or leave him there to be found. Instead her only thought was how she could run with an unconscious man in tow.

She took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. She needed a car. Thankfully Logan knew how to boost a car and as a result of taking his powers twice, so did Rogue. Of course that was only in theory; she had never actually tried it before.

Next she needed somewhere to go… well she'd just drive. All roads lead somewhere, right?

Now her only problem was how to get Gambit down to the ground floor without being seen.

III

Rogue had opted to carry Gambit over her shoulder and down the fire escape. It was far from easy but she was still pretty fit from her training with the X-men and somehow she managed. The police hadn't arrived yet so she returned for their things. Her things hadn't really been unpacked and Gambit had left his belongings beside the door. She also picked up a wire coat-hanger from his wardrobe.

The first car she came across was an old Ford parked in the alleyway between buildings. It was pretty nondescript so she used the hanger to pick the door lock. The theory was all very well but in practice it took her a few tries. Once open she put Remy in the back seat and covered him with a blanket.

"You need to lose some weight, mister," she panted.

She prayed she didn't get stopped, how exactly did one explain having a comatose wanted man in the back seat of a stolen car?

She tried not to think about that and set to work on the ignition. This was harder than the door but after a dozen tries an energy seemed to flow from her fingers into the wires and the engine turned over.

She got onto Route 93 and just carried on driving. After about half an hour she crossed the state line. That was probably a good thing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it meant the FBI could get involved.

For the first time in her life, Rogue wished she knew more about law enforcement.

By the time she came to Manchester it was nearly one in the morning. She knew she would be conspicuous at that time in the morning and decided to find a motel to stop at. She rejected the first one as it was too busy, the more people there were around, the more chance she had of someone reporting them.

The next motel was set a small way back from the road and only had two other cars in the lot so Rogue decided on that one. She asked for a room at the end of the block, claiming she was a light sleeper and it looked quieter down there. The night clerk didn't ask any questions. She pulled the car up to the room, shut off the internal lights and unloaded their things. She then waited half an hour in darkness before creeping back to the car and dragging Gambit into the room.

She hauled him onto the bed before collapsing into the other bed, exhausted, and waited for sleep to claim her.

Unfortunately sleep was not as obliging as she might have liked and after an hour she got up and turned the TV on.

She was on the run from the police, surely an accomplice now even if she hadn't been before, she had no job, was heading away from her boyfriend who she had vowed to stay close too until he got better, and now she'd put another man in a coma. How had her life suddenly become so complicated in the space of a few hours?

"If you ever wake up, I'm gonna kill you!" she old Gambit's unconscious body.

She missed Logan, and Bobby, and Xavier but Logan most of all. He understood her. He knew what it was like to be afraid of your own powers. She almost missed the school too, only things hadn't been the same for her after she took the cure and she didn't miss the whispering behind her back.

Why couldn't she just be normal?

III

It took Gambit two days to wake up and he was pretty confused when he did. Rogue hadn't changed motels but she had changed the plates on the car so it wasn't obvious that it was stolen. She'd basically lived in the room, going out only for food and to steal the license plates.

"Rogue? Where are we?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Manchester," she snapped.

"Okay. Why are we here?"

"Because you went and got your face plastered all over the news, then thought it'd be a real cool idea to kiss me and have me drain all your powers."

"You're mad at me."

"No shit, Sherlock! And if that wasn't bad enough, I just blew up my hair dryer, which was my only luxury! You have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Rogue couldn't believe she was softening towards him but he looked so weak and confused.

"How do you feel?" she asked, rather briskly.

"Like I lost a fight with Juggernaut."

"You hungry?"

Remy was but he also knew he was on shaky ground. "I could eat," he said, not actually asking her to get him food.

Rogue grabbed her bag. "Think you can stay out of trouble for a few minutes?"

Remy nodded and Rogue left, almost slamming the door behind her.

Remy lay back and tried to remember what had happened, it took a few moments but slowly a picture began to form. Man, he had been an idiot.

It looked like Rogue had rescued him and despite everything, that thought pleased him.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time he was finished he still felt weak but refreshed.

Rogue was coming back in just as he exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel. She stared for a moment then looked down and rushed past him.

"I hope fast food is okay, I didn't exactly have a lot of choice."

"Anything is fine right now."

Ordinarily he would have enjoyed her discomfort but he was smart enough to realise now wasn't the time for that and dressed quickly while Rogue's back was turned.

Rogue passed him his burger, fries and coke and gave him a few minutes to finish.

"So talk," Rogue ordered when he was done.

"It was an accident, Rogue. I had a run in with a couple of mutants and we caused a little damage."

"And that's all?"

"That's all."

Rogue sighed. "If you're going to lie to me then I might as well just go." She stood up and began collecting her things.

Remy grabbed her arm as she passed him. "_Chére_? Did the news say something else?" he had hoped that with all the damage, they hadn't discovered what was missing yet.

"Would you change your bullshit story if I said yes?"

Remy didn't know how to answer that.

"Didn't think so." Rogue tried to pull her arm away but Remy held firm. "Either talk to me or let go."

Remy let her go and hung his head. "I'm a thief, _chére_. That's the truth."

He looked so miserable with that admission that she was almost sorry she pushed him.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out." She sat next to him as he looked up, shocked.

"You knew?"

"When you touched me you didn't just transfer your powers to me, you transferred some of your personality and memories."

Remy considered that for a moment. Rogue wasn't yelling anymore, she seemed pleased she knew the truth rather than angry that he was a thief. Was it possible she didn't mind?

"Is that why you've been so grouchy, you acting like me, _chére_?" he teased.

Rogue smiled. "Maybe. You aren't upset with me?"

"No. I was worried you wouldn't like it if you knew the truth."

Rogue offered him a sad smile. "Gambit, my best friend used to be a cage fighter, I've put two people in comas, I've been kidnapped by Magneto and I absorbed his powers and memories. I'm not as unworldly as I look."

"I'll try and remember that."

"Good."

"So, what's been happening while I was sleeping?"

"Not much. I boosted us a car but I didn't want to be caught with you in the back seat so I stopped here. I figured we'd crossed state lines so we were probably safe."

"We should swap cars."

"I changed the plates so we can probably ride this one out of here, pick up a new one after dark."

"_Chére_," he noticed she said we. He didn't mind her coming with him, especially after what she did for him. In fact one part of him relished her company but he also didn't want to drag her down with him. "Are you sure you want this? My life… it gets complicated."

"So I've seen."

"Right now you can walk away, go back to your boyfriend, your life. If you come with me, there's no going back."

"I know."

"It's not romantic, this life is no Bonny and Clyde."

Rogue had been considering her future while Remy slept. "I don't have anything to go back to, Gambit. I wouldn't mind saying goodbye to Bobby but my old life is dead to me. But it's okay if you want to be alone." She gave him her bravest smile. "I will be okay. I've done this before." More than anything she didn't want to be alone again but she wasn't going to force her company on him.

Remy flashed her a flirty smile. "Remy and Rogue. It's got a nice ring to it, don't it, _chére_?"

"Don't you go gettin' any ideas, mister. Isn't one coma enough for you?"

"Oh, _chére_, it was worth every second."

"Stop it."

"Make me."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: There's a tiny pit of plagiarism in this chapter where I've paraphrased Rogue's words from the comics a couple of times. Who can guess which lines they are?

III

Rogue had to concentrate not to break the speed limit on her way back to the motel that night.

Remy offered to go to the care home with her but Rogue refused, she wanted to say goodbye to Bobby on her own. She also wanted to give Gambit a chance to slip away in case he was just being polite. If he was still at the motel when she got back, then she could be sure he wanted her there.

They had found a new motel and stolen another car, dumping the old one in a shopping centre.

She pulled into the parking lot and literally ran into their room.

"Rogue, what's up?" he asked, forgetting his game of solitaire.

"He's awake! Bobby woke up, isn't that great!"

"Sure is, _chére_," his tone didn't match his words. He was half afraid she would leave him now that her _beau_ was among the living again. "Did you see him?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"No. No his room was empty so I called the hospital from a pay phone and said I was his sister. He woke up yesterday and discharged himself this morning. He's a little weak but otherwise he's fine, isn't that great? Not him discharging himself, I mean him waking up."

"It's great. You gonna go see him?"

Rogue's joy evaporated in an instant and she shook her head. "I'll probably write to him. Apologise for what I did. If I send it to the school they'll forward it to him if he's left."

Remy just nodded and went to take her in his arms but she stepped out of reach.

"You know that's a bad idea," she snapped, instantly regretting her tone. "I'm sorry. It's dangerous."

"I'm willing to take that risk, _chére._"

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Gambit."

Remy sighed. "It's okay Rogue. I get it." He smiled. "Won't stop me from trying though."

Rogue tried to look disapproving but her happiness over Bobby being okay returned and she grinned. "He's okay," she sighed, falling onto the bed. "Thank god."

III

Ororo jumped as her office door was thrown open. Before she could even ask Logan what he wanted he slammed the paper down on her desk and pointed to the page. There were two fuzzy black and white pictures, both taken on a CCTV camera.

"That's Rogue," Storm said, forgetting she had a room full of students.

"Damn right that's Rogue." He gave her a moment to read the article.

"She's in Boston?" Ororo asked.

"She was. If she's smart she'll be long gone by now. At least they don't know who she is yet, that's something."

"Do you know who the man in the other picture is?"

Logan shook his head. "No, but I intend to find out." He turned and walked out.

"Class dismissed," Ororo told the students, who were staring at them. She followed Logan out into the hall. "Wait, you can't just take off."

"The hell I can't."

"Logan you have classes, responsibilities. I've looked the other way before but we need you."

Logan paused by the stairs and turned back. "It's Rogue," he said simply.

Ororo knew they were close, Logan felt responsible for her and maybe more. He was protective of her, always had been. What he felt for Rogue was probably the closest thing he had to a familial bond.

"Fine, go. I'll find someone to cover your classes."

"Thank you, Storm."

Before he could turn towards his room again, Bobby ran into the hall. "Is it true? You found Rogue?"

"Not yet, but I will." Logan answered simply, heading for his room again.

Ororo handed Bobby the newspaper and he quickly scanned it.

"I'll kill that bastard," he screwed the paper up. "I'm coming with you, Logan."

Logan turned back. "No. You're not up to full strength yet."

"I don't care."

"Bobby," Ororo tried to reason with him. "Wolverine works best alone, he'll find her faster that way."

Bobby sighed in defeat. He wasn't up to full strength and Logan probably would be faster alone. "Fine. Call me the minute you hear anything, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Sure thing." At the top of the stairs he paused and turned back. "I'll bring her back safe."

III

The next morning Remy and Rogue left for New York where they were meeting Remy's buyer with the bracelet.

"How long are we staying?" Rogue asked as they got close to the city.

"How long do you want to stay?"

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know."

Remy smiled. "How about we get a nice hotel and play it by ear from there?"

"Okay."

Still unwilling to involve Rogue in his activities, Remy went to the meeting alone then they abandoned the car, caught a cab into Manhattan and booked into a nice three star hotel. Once unpacked they walked the streets, looking in shop windows and taking in the atmosphere.

"First time in New York?" Remy asked.

Rogue nodded. "It's so busy."

He smiled. She was such a strange mix. Beautiful and deadly, worldly and innocent, tough but fragile. He reached out to grab her gloved hand but Rogue pulled away.

Remy let her, for now. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd decided to pursue her romantically, he wasn't even sure why he was tying since it was blatantly obvious they could never have a proper relationship, none the less he found he wanted this woman's love and affection and Remy always got what he wanted.

At the next shop they passed he went in, Rogue trailed behind him, watching as he bought a pair of leather gloves.

When they left the shop she asked, "Why are you buying gloves in summer?"

Remy tore the tags off and slipped the gloves on, "In the hope you'll let me hold your hand if we're both protected." He grabbed her hand again but this time she didn't pull away.

"Why, Gambit? It's not like anything can come of this."

"I know, _chére_, but I'm finding that doesn't bother me too much." He sounded surprised at his own words.

Rogue ripped her hand out of his grasp and groaned as she stormed back to their hotel.

"_Chére! Chére!_ Rogue," he finally caught up with her at the entrance to the hotel. She was fast. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," she sounded bitter.

He trailed after her to their room and tried again once they were inside. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"You all say that in the beginning."

"Say what?" he couldn't fathom what he'd said that was so bad.

"That it doesn't matter if we can't touch. But it will matter to you one day, Gambit. It matters to you all in the end."

"Rogue," he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders but she pulled away again and locked herself in the bathroom.

Remy sighed as he began to piece things together, the reason Rogue had taken the cure in the first place. "If I ever meet that Bobby again, I may just put him in another coma," he told the hotel room before collapsing onto the bed himself.

III

"Come on Rogue, you got to get ready. We're celebrating, remember?"

The bathroom door finally opened and Rogue emerged.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"First we're going shopping, then we're going out."

"Where?"

"Don't know yet, we'll find somewhere that catches our eye." He kept his tone light and easy, he didn't want her hiding from him all night.

"Okay."

Two hours later they'd bought a selection of outfits and were walking the streets again, looking for a club or bar that caught their attention.

They finally found a bar they liked and settled at one of the tables.

After they'd ordered some food, Rogue began her questioning. There was so much about this man she didn't know. "So how did you become a thief?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Remy shrugged, "Family business, I guess."

"Have you got another job lined up?"

Remy shook his head. "No, I only take on a couple a year."

"But why take on any? It looks like you could support yourself playin' cards."

"For the challenge, _chére_. That bracelet used to belong to Cleopatra and I followed it around for three months until I got a chance to take it. Not many people can say they stole Cleopatra's jewellery."

"I guess. So do you have a home?"

"Not really."

"What does not really mean?"

"My home is New Orleans. But I upset some folks there and I can't go back for a while. I do have a log cabin in Canada but it's more of a hideaway than a home."

"So you just travel all the time? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Sometimes, _chére_, but not anymore."

Rogue knew he was leaving a lot out but she didn't mind too much. She guessed she'd learn everything eventually, when he was ready to share it. Their food arrived and they chatted while they ate.

Shortly after their waitress had cleared their things the lights in the bar went down and the music got louder.

"You want to dance, _chére_?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head, dancing was on her list of banned activities. "You go though."

He stayed with her instead, just as he did every night for the next month.

During the day he taught her to play poker and they practiced martial arts in the park. Remy had bought Rogue a telescopic Bo staff, similar to the one he had, and they trained together. Remy found their workouts very helpful in working some of his sexual frustration out.

After a week they bought a car and moved on, heading south and stopping at the first town that they liked, which happened to be Trenton. That was pretty much their life for the next month. Sometimes they stayed somewhere overnight, sometimes they stayed a few days.

Remy took her to a few gambling clubs and she tried her hand at poker a few times but she didn't like the high stakes and usually preferred to watch him play.

Rogue tried writing to Bobby almost every day but always ended up throwing the letters away, there was just no good way to apologise for hospitalising a loved one.

They were staying at a hotel in Richmond when Rogue finally finished a letter she was happy to send.

She'd just been staring at the page, willing the right words to come when Remy put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged his touch off, a usual, but he continued as though he hadn't noticed.

"Speak from the heart, _chére_, that's all you can do."

Rogues heart was rather battered and bruised but when she stopped trying to be logical her words began to flow. The letter was short, just a single page, and she hoped it would offer him some comfort while setting him free.

She borrowed an envelope from Reception and posted it when as she went out for groceries that afternoon.

Tonight was a bar night rather than a gambling night and Rogue once again refused Remy's offer to dance. This time he took her at her word and asked someone else to dance.

Rogue watched him as he danced and flirted with a succession of women until she could stand it no more and left. She began walking back towards the hotel but paused to sit on a bench in the local park where they had sparred that morning.

She knew leaving was childish but she didn't care, she felt like her heart was breaking and worst of all, she knew it was her fault.

Remy was an attractive man, he could have any woman he wanted and why shouldn't he? He was a free agent, she'd made sure of it and she had no right to be jealous. It was best, safest for everyone if she kept her distance from him. It was the sensible course of action. The only course of action.

So why did it hurt so damn much?

She hadn't been sitting there long when a familiar figure sat down beside her.

"You mad at me, Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Yes. No. I'm mad at something but it isn't you."

"You want to talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head so Remy just sat beside her. He understood why Rogue acted as she did but also he knew it wasn't healthy for her. If Rogue was going to have any sort of a life she had to come to terms with her power, had to accept it. Only then could she gain any control over it.

Of course when your first kiss results in near death for your partner, it isn't easy but she had to start. A life of solitude would slowly eat away at her, eroding her sweet nature and replacing it with bitterness. Remy couldn't let that happen to his Rogue.

He smiled, wondering when she'd become "his" Rogue.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." He hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you a question, _chére_?"

Rogue nodded.

"What do you want?"

Rogue turned to him, frowning. "How do you mean?"

"From life. When you think of the future, what is it that you yearn for more than anything?"

Rogue was quiet for so long he thought that she wasn't going to answer but finally she spoke. "All I want is somebody to hold me. Stroke his fingers through my hair and promise me that everything is gonna be okay. And… and more than anything, Remy, I want that person to be you. But that can't ever happen."

The fact she'd used his real name for the first time wasn't lost on Remy, it made her speech all the more powerful.

He took her hand. "It can be me, _chére_."

Rogue snatched her hand away. "Don't you get it?" she yelled. "It won't happen 'cause it can't. My entire life is about restraint! I can't touch anyone without fear of swallowing that person whole! Their thoughts and hopes and dreams become mine. I've got no control over my abilities. And you! You've got no control over yourself."

"_Au contraire, chére. _Iam in perfect control of myself. I know the risks and I accept them."

"Well I don't!"

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life alone and lonely. Don't you trust me?"

Rogue looked into his eyes, her anger giving way to tears. "I want to."

"But you think I'll leave you eventually?"

Rogue nodded.

"It won't happen, _chére_, but I can't prove that to you unless you give me a chance to."

"And what if I hurt you?"

"I'll always come back for more."

Rogue gave a small laugh. "And you call me a masochist."

Remy smiled but he still had a serious point to get across. With a gloved hand he reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I have loved a lot of women, Rogue, but I've never been in love before."

"You…I…oh."

He'd been hoping for a little more. His heart skipped a beat as he considered that perhaps her feelings weren't as strong as he'd thought.

"Rogue?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Remy nodded. "I love you, Rogue. Every strong, tough, stubborn, sexy, naive inch of you. I want to be that man who holds you and tells you everything will be okay."

"Remy, I…I love you too." She smiled. "I've never said that before."

He smiled tenderly. "I've never meant it before." He opened his arms but waited for her to come into them and after a brief hesitation, she did. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Rogue's mind was reeling. She was frightened, excited and terrified of what the future might hold for them. Could he really stay true to his word? Would her heart get stomped on again? Would she hurt him accidentally?

"I'm scared, Remy," she told him.

"I know, ma _Chérie_. I know."

III

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Kitty asked. "You look white as a sheet."

Bobby didn't look up from the letter he was reading. "It's from Rogue."

Kitty's heart plummeted, obviously it wasn't good news. "What does she say?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"She's setting me free," he sounded bitter. "She doesn't want to hurt me any more."

"Oh, Bobby. I'm sorry."

Bobby's expression hardened. "No. No! Who the hell does she think she is that she gets to decide what's right for us? Don't I get a say any more? Don't I matter? What about what I want?"

"Bobby, she's scared. She loves you and she doesn't want to hurt you again."

"It wasn't her fault!"

Kitty sighed. "I know that, you know that. But that's never going to stop her feeling like it was." This was an impossible situation, Kitty could see both points of view and didn't want to take sides. "You didn't see her afterwards, she was a mess, Bobby. I don't think she'll ever forgive herself."

Bobby's anger fled in an instant. "I miss her," he told Kitty.

"I know. Logan will find her, you know."

"I hope so." He wiped his eyes and pulled himself together. Making a scene wasn't going to help anyone.

"Does she say anything else?"

"That she's sorry, that she used to visit me at night time, that I'm not to look for her and to tell Logan the same and that she hopes he understands."

"Then you should call him. He'll be pleased to know she's okay."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For the purpose of this fic, Logan never gave his dog tags back to Stryker in X-Men 2 (thanks for spotting that, Chica).

And once again, thanks goes to Chica De Los Ojos Café for betaing.

III

"You're not trying, _chére_, put some force behind it."

"I am!"

Remy easily countered her blows and with a sweep of his staff, sent her crashing to the ground.

With an easy smile he held his hand out to help her up. "Come on, let's try again."

"I can't get it," Rogue grumbled.

"Sure you can, you just got to stop thinking and let it flow."

He was teaching her a complex attack move but Rogue was spending too much time thinking over what came next and not enough just fighting.

"The staff is just an extension of you. Let it come naturally."

"But what if I forget the steps?"

Remy laughed. "It's not a dance, _chére_. You know what to do. Trust yourself."

They resumed a fighting stance.

"Or maybe you need to lay off the cheesecake," he taunted.

He grinned when he saw the anger flash in her eyes and a few seconds later he was the one landing on his butt.

"Oh, god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Remy was grinning. "You did great, _chére_. Now help an old man up, would ya."

Rogue helped him to his feet and they continued practicing.

Rogue was beginning to enjoy these morning workouts. In the beginning she had felt like she was on show by practicing in public places like parks, but she soon realised that few people actually paid much attention to them. She'd seen other groups during their travels too, yoga and meditation classes, so she had begun to relax.

Today was especially enjoyable because while it was sunny, there was a cool breeze that stopped it from getting too hot.

The only trouble with their workouts was that Remy, breathing hard and looking dishevelled from their fights, looked incredibly sexy and put images in her mind that she had no business thinking about.

Just because they were a couple now didn't mean she could just forget about her power and act on those thoughts.

She took him down once again but dropped her guard, allowing him to sweep her feet out from under her so they were lying side by side on the cool grass, panting.

He grinned at her. "Was it good for you too?" he asked in his most alluring voice.

"Stop that!" she blushed.

"Stop what?" he reached out and took her hand.

"You know what."

"Tell me," he commanded.

"You… that… you're turning me on."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, flashing her a devilish smile.

"You know we can't," she told him, her words scolding but her expression playful.

"Maybe not everything," he said as he began tracing patterns on her palm through their gloves. "But I'm _very_ good with my hands, _chére_."

Rogue's breath caught in her throat at the idea of sharing such intimacy with him. The idea frightened but excited her.

"It's too dangerous," she sounded breathy with desire.

"Stop thinking and let it flow, ma _Chérie_. Trust yourself."

Rogue looked into his eyes and felt herself drowning in a sea of desire. She wanted him more than anything. Was she willing to risk it?

III

Rogue was trembling as they lay beside each other on the bed. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this, let someone touch her in the most intimate ways while she still had her powers.

The deal she'd made with him was that one of them had to stay clothed at all times and Remy had agreed. Today was her turn, he insisted.

He lay beside her, relishing the tension between them for a few moments longer. He slowly raised his gloved hand to his lips, kissed the first two fingers, and pressed those fingers onto Rogue's lips.

"Close your eyes, _chére_," he told her as he let his hand trail down her neck to her shirt. Opening her buttons was slow work with the gloves on but he was enjoying the anticipation. He had waited long enough for this; he wasn't going to rush it now.

He pushed her blouse apart and ran his hand up over her stomach and cupped one of her breasts. The temptation to lean over and take her nipple in his mouth was almost too much to resist but somehow he found the strength.

Rogue's breathing had become shallow and he watched as she bit her lip. Such a simple act was almost his undoing. He groaned, causing Rogue's eyes to flash open.

"What?"

"Nothing, _chére_. You're so beautiful I'm finding it hard to be gentle."

"You don't have to be gentle," she said, her wide eyes mirroring his passion.

"I do. You deserve to be worshiped slowly, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

His hand travelled to her other breast just as a knock sounded at the door. Rogue sat up, panicked.

"Ignore it, they'll go away."

He gently pushed her back down to the bed but before they could start again another louder knock came, accompanied with the words, "Open up!"

"_Merde!"_ Remy swore. Whoever it was wasn't going to go quietly. "Don't move," he told Rogue.

Despite his words, Rogue immediately sat up and began buttoning her blouse.

Remy put the chain on, opened the door a fraction and looked at a familiar face.

"Is Rogue here?" he asked.

"She's busy."

The door swung open, the chain snapping like a rubber band. "Not any more she's not."

"Logan?"

Remy noted that Rogue sounded both pleased and apprehensive.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Although she was fully dressed, she felt like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't and wrapped her arms over her breasts.

"The letter you sent Bobby was on hotel stationary. To be honest I didn't expect you to still be here."

Remy closed the door and stood in front of it, arms crossed defensively. So far Logan had ignored him. Did he still not remember anything?

"The letter was on plain paper," she argued. "I checked."

Logan casually leaned against the dresser. "Yeah, but the envelope wasn't. I think maybe you wanted me to find you."

Rogue didn't know what to say to that.

"You look good," he observed.

"I'm not going back."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you're okay. Your friends are worried about you."

"Worried about what I'll do to them," Rogue mumbled.

"I'm worried about you."

Rogue looked pained. "I'm sorry, I just had to get away."

Logan gave her a small smile. "I understand."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, kid. But like it or not, I care about you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Remy watched them closely. Reading a situation was something he was skilled at, all good thieves were, and the bond between these two was strong. He just couldn't decide if it was fraternal or paternal in nature. Either way he had to be careful, this wasn't a bond that was easily broken.

"You should have waited for me to get back, I might have been able to help."

Rogue shook her head sadly. "What could you have done?"

"I could have gone with you," he suggested.

"But you shouldn't have to. I forced myself on you and you've felt responsible for me ever since. It's not right."

Logan flashed a wry smile. "Kid, no one forces anything on me. I care about you, is that so wrong?"

Rogue looked down. "I don't know why, I nearly killed you twice."

"I'm a very hard man to kill. Besides, the first time, if I remember correctly, I almost killed you first. I didn't give you a choice the second time. Is that what this is about?"

Rogue didn't answer and Logan sighed. He pushed off the dresser and sat beside Rogue on the bed. "We all got our demons," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. "Yours ain't that different."

Rogue leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

"I know, kid, I know." While he comforted Rogue he looked over to Remy for the first time. Something about the man was familiar but for the moment they just watched each other, sizing each other up.

When Rogue pulled away he smiled at her. "You okay?"

Rogue nodded. "Thanks."

"Good." He looked over to Remy again. "Now, who is this punk that got your picture splashed over the local newspaper?"

"What!"

Logan withdrew the folded newspaper from his pocket and handed it to her. "This was in the Boston area papers."

It was a picture of her when she stopped for gas in the stolen car. She knew she shouldn't have but the tank was nearly empty. The must have connected the stolen car to Remy's address. Remy stepped away from the door to see the clipping.

"It's okay," Logan reassured Rogue. "It makes the white in your hair look like a reflection. Unless anyone knew you, they wouldn't recognise you."

Rogue and Remy breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" Logan asked, eyeing Remy. "Start at the beginning."

"Logan, this is Remy."

Remy held his hand out to Logan. "Pleased to meet ya."

Logan ignored the hand. "Have we met before?"

Remy hedged his bets. "I don't know, have we?"

Logan narrowed his eyes, as though he could see the truth if he looked hard enough. "So what did you get my girl mixed up in?"

"It wasn't his fault, Logan. I stole the car, I stopped for gas."

Logan huffed. "Like you could steal a car."

"I can't, but you can and I have your memories, remember?"

If possible Logan looked slightly guilty at the thought of having been the one to lead her astray. He quickly moved on. "And the building he demolished?"

"Was an accident. He was attacked by mutants and he has a right to defend himself."

Logan's expression told Remy he wasn't buying what Rogue was selling but he was smart enough not to press the issue in front of her.

"So what, you two are an item now?" he looked from one to the other. He could smell the arousal on Rogue and knew he'd interrupted something.

Rogue stuck her chin out defiantly. "Maybe."

"And what about Bobby?"

Logan regretted those words the second they left his mouth but he couldn't take them back.

Rogue's voice was soft with pain. "Bobby's free to be with anyone now."

"But maybe he doesn't want to be," Logan said kindly. "He's a good kid, Rogue, you could do a lot worse." His eyes sought out Remy letting the other man know that Remy was his idea of worse.

"You're right, and he deserves better than me."

"So that's why you're dating this chump, you think you deserve him?"

Rogue's eyes flashed with anger and Remy suppressed a smile.

"How dare you! You don't know anything about him. He's a good, kind man and he's been nothing but nice to me. He doesn't think I'm a freak, he doesn't talk about me behind my back and he doesn't pull his hand away when I touch him."

Logan's expression grew fierce. "Is that what happened at the school?"

Rogue sighed. "You know it was. Ever since I took that damn cure, it just got worse after what I did to Bobby."

Logan shook his head. He should have done something. He just thought it was kids being kids and they'd get over it, he hadn't realised how deeply it must have affected Rogue. He shouldn't have left while it was still going on.

"I think you're blowing things out of proportion. I don't think they meant any harm, Rogue."

"No, I was just too juicy a piece of gossip to pass up."

Logan sighed. "Everyone there cares about you. They all miss you."

"No they don't."

"You haven't been living there, Rogue, I have. Everyone's worried about you. We miss you."

Rogue didn't respond.

"We could use you there too, you know."

"What, is the filing backing up?" Powerless and unqualified to teach, Rogue had become little more than a clerk.

"What about your studies, are you keeping those up?"

She shook her head. She'd been taking an at home politics degree, with Storm and Beast's help.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, kid, but we'd like you to come back. I want you to come back."

Rogue didn't answer and Logan stood up.

"Wait," Rogue ran to her bag and pulled his dog tags out. "Here," she passed them back to him.

Logan pulled the chain apart and slipped them back over her neck.

"Give 'em back next time I see you." He said. He opened the door and paused, turning back. "Look after her," he told Remy. "Or I'll kick your ass."

Remy nodded. He and Logan had a lot in common when it came to Rogue, there was no way Remy would hurt her.

Logan turned to Rogue. "I want those tags back, okay?"

Rogue nodded.

"You're an X-Man, Rogue. Like it or not, you always will be," and with those parting words Logan left.

Rogue sat on the bed. She looked confused, upset, and worried. Remy sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay, ma _Chérie_?"

Rogue nodded. "I guess."

"He brought a lot of feelings up that you're not ready to deal with, no?"

Rogue nodded. "I feel so…torn."

Remy thought for a while before suggesting, "Why don't we head up to my cabin for a while? It's quiet there, you'll have plenty of time to think, decide what you want to do."

Rogue smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "That sounds nice."

III

"Where is she?" Bobby demanded before Logan had even got off the bike.

"Don't worry, she'll come."

"You said you were going to bring her back," Bobby challenged. He had been so happy when he heard the motorcycle coming up the driveway.

"Did you think I was going to hog tie her and sling her over my shoulder?"

Actually that wasn't very far from what Bobby had thought. Or hoped, at least.

"Look, kid, I've been driving all night. Give me a few minutes to clean up, then we'll talk." He didn't wait for Bobby's reply, simply pushed passed him and headed into the mansion.

The truth was he didn't want to have to tell Bobby that Rogue had moved on for as badass as he was, Logan was a bit of a wimp when it came to feelings. One thing he was certain of, this was going to hurt.

He grabbed a quick shower and headed down to the kitchen. It was a weekday so the school was pretty quiet as lessons took place behind closed doors. It didn't take Bobby long to find him again.

"Sit down, Bobby. We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this isn't very long. I'm finding it hard to write the ending. I have large sections of it written but finding the time to join those sections up is proving hard. I'm working on it now and hopefully will find some time tomorrow so your next update should be longer and filled with lots of Remy/Rogue/Bobby/Logan goodness!

III

"This is nice," Rogue said as she looked around the cabin. It wasn't big, just three rooms, but it was homey. Aside from space cleared around it, the cabin was surrounded by forest and Rogue felt like she was miles from civilization.

Remy smiled, pleased that she was happy. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go charge up the generator."

Ever since Logan's visit, Rogue had been preoccupied with her thoughts. Now that Remy had her alone, with no distractions, he hoped she'd find the answers she sought.

He found it a little hard to believe she'd been an X-Man. While they weren't public knowledge, the X-Men were well known among his kind. They were the Special Forces of the mutant world, keeping the peace and making sure situations didn't get too out of hand. Of course that made them as hated by some as they were loved by others.

Remy had been indifferent to them. He was glad there was someone like the X-Men to keep order but he didn't really give it too much thought. Plus, even if he had ever thought of joining, he was sure they had no time for a thief. The X-Men were the good guys and good guys didn't hire criminals.

Rogue on the other hand…Remy smiled to himself, yeah, he could see Rogue with them. She was strong, protective and when pissed off, fierce. He sure as hell wouldn't want to face her in a real fight.

Remy realised what all this meant. If she chose to return to her old life, he'd be alone again. The fact that she'd used hotel stationary for her letter told him she wanted to be found. Maybe he was wrong and it was just an oversight on her part, but the feeling remained.

He finished charging up the batteries and went to get the groceries from the car.

He was sure he could he talk her into staying with him, he already had a dozen different arguments he could offer her, but his heart sank as he realised he could never present her with those arguments. For the first time in Remy's life he was putting someone else before himself. He should feel proud that he wanted what was best for her, he should feel good about himself and his decision.

Instead all he felt was desolate.

He wouldn't stand in Rogue's way but he also didn't know how he'd carry on without her.

III

Bobby was hurting, that much was clear for anyone to see. Mostly everyone avoided him because the few times any of them had tried to talk to him, Bobby had snapped at them. But Ororo couldn't ignore things any longer.

This was her school now, and the cloud hanging over it was Bobby's doing. He was making the atmosphere tense and that wasn't ideal when teaching people to control their mutant powers.

"Bobby, a word." Storm gestured into her office.

Reluctantly Bobby changed direction and headed into her office.

"I know what you're going to say," he told her as she closed the door.

"Good, then this should be easy."

Bobby sat down and glared at her.

"Snap out of it!" she told him. "Yes, it hurts, yes it's wrong but damn it, Bobby, that's life."

He hadn't been expecting that. "You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised how much I understand, Bobby, but you can't go around shouting at students just because your feelings are hurt."

Tears shone in his eyes and Ororo perched on the desk in front of him. She didn't like being cruel but she knew that was the best way to get him to open up.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, kindly.

Bobby shook his head but then talked about it anyway. "If she's too dangerous to be around me, why is it okay to be around him?"

Finally they were getting to the heart of the matter.

"I don't know, maybe he has a gift that makes him immune. Or maybe they're just friends."

Logan hadn't told him they were in a relationship but he naturally assumed the worst.

"I just don't understand, Storm."

"I know. How would you feel, Bobby, if every time you touched or kissed Rogue you froze her?"

Bobby opened his mouth to protest but Storm held her hand up. "Think about it, honestly."

Bobby did. He would hate to hurt her like that. Maybe he would stay away for her own good, but he wasn't ready to admit that. It sparked a small glimmer of hope in him that maybe she cared more for him than that man she was travelling with.

"Do you think she's coming back?" he asked her.

"Logan does, that's good enough for me."

III

"If I'd known you could cook like this, I'd have suggested we come up here weeks ago."

Remy smiled. "Aah, but too much of a good thing is never healthy."

"I don't care if I get big as a house, this is worth it." She took a huge bite of food.

To be honest Remy thought she needed some fattening up, she hadn't been taking good care of herself for a while.

They'd been at the cabin for four days now and Remy thought it was time to broach some difficult subjects, but he waited until after the meal, when they were settled at the table to play a game of cards.

"I'm not playin' poker again," Rogue insisted.

"Why not, _chére_?"

"Because you always win."

"That's not true."

"Okay, sometimes you _let_ me win."

"So what do you want to play?"

"Gin rummy?"

Remy shuffled then dealt the cards, he didn't care what game they played.

Rogue won the first hand (he hadn't let her win but he had been distracted) and as she dealt the next hand he bit the bullet.

"Have you thought any more about what your friend said?" he hoped he sounded casual as he arranged his hand.

Rogue sighed. "All the time, but I haven't made any decisions."

"How do you feel about the place?"

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it's the first place I ever really fit in, you know? I felt accepted." She sighed, "I wish they'd never made that damn cure."

They played in silence for a few moments.

"I think you should go back," Remy said, keeping his eyes on the cards.

"You want me to leave?"

She sounded upset and Remy looked up, alarmed. "No! No, _chére_." He decided to be honest. "I want you to stay forever but I know that you aren't happy. I think you need to go back and face your fears. Maybe you'll stay, maybe you won't, but at least you'll have some closure."

Rogue considered his words. He was right, she was being a coward by staying away.

"If I did decide to go back, would you go with me?"

Remy gave her a sad smile. "I don't think I'm the sort of guest they want."

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't they want you?"

"I'm not like you, _chére_, my life has been lived in the shadows. I'm not exactly a team player."

Rogue laughed. "Oh Remy, neither is Logan and he gets on fine. He hasn't exactly had the most normal life either and they accepted him. And you could teach, I know they need new teachers."

"Teach what?" not that he was seriously considering staying with the X-Men, but it never hurt to explore his options, right?

"Well there are normal lessons like math and English, history and geography. Then there are mutant lessons like learning to use your powers and fighting skills."

Remy wasn't making any promises. "If I go with you, will you return to the school?"

Rogue nodded. "And if I choose to stay there, will you?"

"We'll see,_ chére_. But I won't make any decisions without discussing it with you first, okay?"

"Okay. And I'll talk to you before I make my mind up."

Remy didn't sleep well that night because every time he closed his eyes he saw Rogue, happy and laughing with her friends, oblivious to him. He felt like she was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to all those who take the time to leave comments (there seems to be a die hard core of you who are kind enough to comment on each chapter). It's great knowing you enjoy what I'm doing so much and you're the reason these updates are coming so regularly.

Once again, betaing thanks go to Chica De Los Ojos Café. You couldn't believe how fast this girl gets back to me and it's only thanks to her speedy turnaround that you have an update tonight.

III

It was night when they pulled up to the school and the lights inside were blazing, giving the imposing building a well needed warm look.

Rogue grabbed her bag but paused by the car.

"You okay, _chére_?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers.

Rogue nodded and pulled her hand away. She didn't want to hurt him but she was painfully aware that Bobby was inside, and she didn't want to hurt him either.

"Come on,_ chére,_" he placed his hand in the small of her back. "It won't get any easier the longer you stand here."

She took a deep breath but before she could take a step towards the mansion, the door opened and Storm came out. She smiled and opened her arms and Rogue found herself running into them.

"It's good to see you, Rogue."

Rogue was too choked up to reply.

"Come on inside," she said. "The children are eating so there's no one about." She smiled welcomingly at Remy and gestured for him to come too.

She guided them into her office, formerly Professor Xavier's office, and closed the door behind them.

"I'm Ororo Monroe," she offered her hand to Remy.

"Remy LeBeau. Pleased to meet you."

"Would you like something to drink after your journey?"

"Maybe later," he hedged. "Rogue?"

She shook her head. "How is he?" she asked Ororo.

Ororo didn't need to ask who she meant. "Physically he's fine, completely recovered."

"And otherwise?"

She hesitated and looked over to Remy before replying. "He's hurt. He misses you and he doesn't understand why you left. He also has some…animosity towards your new…friend."

Remy didn't expect anything different. Rogue just nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Rogue, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like but we are short staffed at the moment and I will have to ask you to help out."

Rogue nodded, "I understand."

Ororo turned to Remy. "And I make the same offer to you."

Remy smirked. "I'm not too sure my kind are welcome here."

Ororo wasn't phased, she recognised his behaviour as defensive. "All mutants are welcome here, Remy."

"I wasn't talking about being a mutant, _chére_."

"I know. Logan has already checked you out. It isn't easy being a mutant in today's society and a lot of us have pasts we regret. We all have aspects of our lives we'd like to keep private and we'll respect yours, as long as you can respect our ways."

"You know all about me?" he couldn't believe they would be so welcoming if they really knew the truth.

Ororo suppressed a smile "Logan was very thorough. You have a clean slate here, what you choose to do with that is up to you."

"That's very generous of you." It sounded too good to be true but he had time while Rogue made her choice. He would see if they actually lived up to their lofty ideals.

"Charles Xavier was a very generous man."

"Can I be of assistance while I'm here?" If Rogue had to earn her keep, presumably he did too.

"That would be a big help. On the normal syllabus we're currently looking for English, Art and French teachers."

"Who is teaching those classes now?"

"I'm teaching French and English and Pete is supervising art assignments. In mutant classes we're looking for a self defence trainer."

"I think I can help with the French and the training."

Ororo smiled. "That's great. Tomorrow's Sunday, that should give you time to settle in, would Monday be okay for you to start?"

"Of course. I'm at your service."

"Thank you. Rogue, would you mind taking over Art for Pete? We have a supply teacher two days a week but the children can be prone to pranks and she needs one of us there too."

"Sure. Is Pete going somewhere?"

"He's falling behind on his studies and asked for more time off. He has a lot of papers due before the end of the term. Had you given any thought to resuming your own studies?"

Rogue shook her head. "Not really."

Just then the door opened and Logan walked in. "Thought I heard you. Welcome home, kid."

Rogue smiled, her first genuine smile since she arrived.

"They done?" Logan asked Ororo.

"Yes. I'm sure they had a long trip and would like to settle in."

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

The hallways were surprisingly empty as they headed through the mansion and Remy wondered if Logan was keeping the kids away somehow.

"This is you," Logan said, opening a door. "We kept your old room for ya."

Rogue walked in. It was just the same as she'd left it.

Remy went to follow her but Logan shut the door, telling Rogue, "Be back later, darlin'." He turned to Remy. "Your room's this way."

Remy didn't argue, he just followed. "You're in here," Logan said, opening the last door in the hallway.

"What, no grand tour?" Remy teased. He looked around the room before turning back to Logan, who was watching him from the doorway. He knew the man had more to say.

"I don't know what's going on between you an' Rogue and I don't much care, long as she's happy. Just remember this, I got my eye on you, bub." He turned to leave.

"Understood, _mon ami_."

Wolverine paused, there was something about this Remy, something he was missing. "I ain't your friend, bub. Got that?"

"Whatever you say." Remy watched as Logan closed the door behind him and wondered what had happened to him. Logan had only given him the edited version on why he wanted to kill Victor and Stryker all those years ago. Remy had always wondered what the full story was. Was it possible that Logan himself didn't remember?

He didn't unpack, instead he decided to explore the place. His stealth came in handy and he was able to dodge most of the people he encountered by hiding in doorways and behind beams. Most people seemed to have confined themselves to some sort of rec room.

He found the kitchen and decided to take the drink he'd been offered earlier, only the fridge didn't contain the sort of drink he was after.

When he heard someone else come in he didn't hide. He could tell it was a man by the weight of his footsteps but it wasn't Logan.

"Can I help you with something?" Remy asked, his back still to the newcomer.

"So you're the guy that's with Rogue."

"Yes," he turned to face the other man. "Who might you be?"

He was standing in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed, playing the tough guy.

Remy recognised him as Bobby, the boy he'd seen lying in the hospital bed but he somehow didn't think Bobby would like hearing that. Tempted though he was to get one up on Bobby, Remy was an astute game player and one lesson he's learned well was to be a gracious winner.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I think you'll find that's ex-boyfriend." Remy was a good winner, not a pushover.

"And I suppose you're her boyfriend now?"

Remy smiled. They were so much more than that, but at the same time, so much less. "What we are to each other is none of your business."

"They tell me you're teaching here now."

"For the moment," Remy confirmed.

Bobby stepped forward. "She's mine, you know. I won't give her up without a fight."

Remy laughed. "She's not a toy to be fought over, she is a woman with her own mind."

"And if she chooses me?"

Remy kept his easy smile in place but in truth, that wasn't a possibility he wanted to face. "If she would be happier with you, I would back off. Real _amour_ isn't selfish."

He was surprised to realise he meant every word, he did want what was best for Rogue and if that was Bobby, Remy would bow out, no matter how painful.

Bobby smirked. "Game on."

Remy's smile finally slipped. "This is no game to me, _mon ami_." He sounded deadly serious.

"Then may the best man win," Bobby said, holding his hand out.

Remy shook his hand and felt the chill almost immediately. Remy couldn't use his power on living tissue but he was wearing gloves, and those he could charge. He kept the charge low since he had no desire to blow his hand off, but it was enough to keep Bobby's freeze at bay.

It was a standoff and Bobby was the first to let go. He backed away. "Enjoy your stay." His tone implied anything but sincerity and when he was gone, Remy sighed.

"I can't believe I'm fighting over a woman. I must be getting soft."

"You almost sounded like you believed what you were saying," Logan said as he came into the kitchen.

"You were listening?"

"I have good hearing." He gave Remy a long hard look before declaring. "Maybe there's hope for you yet." He moved passed Remy and reached to the back of a cupboard, withdrawing a bottle of whisky. "How about a real drink?"

Remy grinned. "You read my mind."

Logan grabbed the glasses and they sat at the table.

"How's Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Overwhelmed." Logan frowned.

"I should go see her. Make sure she's okay."

Logan shook his head. "Give her time to settle in," he sipped his drink and considered the man before him. "She told me it was your idea to come back."

Remy shrugged. "She needs to come to terms with her past."

"Like you did?" Logan said pointedly.

Remy flashed a cheeky grinned, unsure exactly how much Logan knew of his past. "Doesn't mean I want her to repeat my mistakes. Besides, it doesn't look like you have much room to talk about the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"New Orleans."

"Never been there," Logan downed his drink. The past was a touchy subject for him.

"Sure you have, you went there to find me."

"Now why would I wanna do a stupid thing like that?"

Remy smiled. Maybe he didn't remember, but he was still the same Logan. "You were looking for someone and you needed my help."

"Must've been desperate."

Remy laughed and sipped his drink. "Yeah. Desperate enough to fly, even."

"So who was I looking for?"

"Victor Creed and William Striker."

Logan sat back and narrowed his eyes at Remy. "You friends of theirs or something?"

"No. They were doing experiments on mutants. I was a test subject but I escaped. You asked me to take you back there, said you were going to kill everyone."

"Did I say why?"

Remy shook his head. "No. But whatever it was, it sure looked personal."

Logan frowned, concentrating on dredging a memory up.

"The island," he said slowly. "You were there when I woke up." His memories of the first few hours were patchy at best, but he did remember a figure trying to help him. He supposed that could have been the man before him now.

Remy nodded. "Yep. Do you remember what happened on the island?"

Logan shook his head. "Everything before that is a blank. I get flashes but nothing concrete."

"Damn."

"Do you know what they did to my memories?" he asked.

Remy looked solemn as he nodded. "They, uh… They shot you in the head. Twice. I thought you were dead at first."

Logan pulled out a cigar. "You got a light?"

Remy pulled a glove off and touched his finger to the end of the cigar, lighting it.

"That's a neat trick," Logan told him, taking a long drag.

"You're welcome. Well, it's been a long day, I'm going to turn in." He stood and headed for the door.

"Don't get too comfortable, bub. You might remember me but I still don't trust you. And if you hurt Rogue, I'll kill ya."

Remy smiled. "'Night, _mon ami_."

. .

III

.

Rogue was sitting on her bed, wondering what to do next when the soft knock came at her door.

"Rogue?"

Without waiting for a reply the door opened and Bobby stood there.

"Hey," was the only response she could come up with.

Bobby smiled at her and took a step towards her. Rogue immediately stood up and backed away so Bobby stopped.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry. For everything." She looked down at her hands. "I missed you too," she said softly.

Bobby opened his mouth a few times but didn't speak. He'd thought of this conversation over and over, what he would say, how Rogue might reply, but now that he was here his words failed him. He swallowed.

"So how are you?" He rolled his eyes at his banal question.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better, now that you're back."

Rogue looked up at him. "Bobby, we can't-"

"Why? Rogue, I know all about your power. It didn't bother me before you took the cure and I can live with it now that it's back."

"I don't want you to have to live with it, Bobby. I don't want to live with it. I don't want to hurt you again."

"But you don't mind hurting him?"

Rogue didn't have a response for that. No, she didn't want to hurt Remy either, but he had a way of pushing her boundaries, of getting what he wanted despite her protests.

"I…"

"Rogue, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Bobby took a deep breath. "And do you love him?"

Rogue couldn't say the words. Finally she nodded her head.

"Then you need to make a choice," he told her. Noticing how pained she looked he realised something. "Or maybe you already have."

Rogue couldn't answer and Bobby ran a hand through his hair.

"Bobby, I…I'm no good for you. You're still young, you deserve a family and someone who can really love you. I'm not that person."

"And he doesn't want those things?"

Rogue shrugged. Remy was old enough to fully understand what a life with her meant. Bobby was still young and idealistic.

"What is it with you and older men?"

Rogue swallowed, still unable to justify her choice.

"Look, I don't want you to leave again, this is your home too. If that means I have to keep my distance, I will." With that he tuned and left.

Rogue curled up on her bed and cried. All she ever brought people was pain, she didn't deserve either of them, they would both be better off without her.

She briefly considered running again but knew that was just another way to hurt them. No, this time she had to stay and see things through to the bitter end. She wondered if her heart would survive this time.

III

Remy paused outside Rogue's door. Logan had told him to stay away for a while but he couldn't. He tapped softly. _"Chére?"_

When she didn't answer he opened the door and went in. She was sleeping, curled into a foetal position and her cheeks were wet with tears.

Maybe he'd been wrong to bring her back.

He brushed a strand of hair off her face but decided not to wake her. She would probably feel better after a good night's sleep. Instead he left the queen of hearts on her bedside table so she would know he'd been thinking of her.

III

When Remy awoke in the morning he found Rogue sitting in his room. She looked better than she had last night although still anxious.

"Mornin', _chére_."

"Hi. You wanna train?"

Gambit rubbed his face. "Sure, just give me a minute to freshen up."

When he was ready Rogue led him through the building. It was early and there was no one about. Instead of leading him to the garden as he'd thought, she took him to a lift hidden behind a wooden panel and down. The lift opened into a gleaming corridor under the school.

"What is this place?"

"X-Men H.Q. We have a simulator down here." She led him to a changing room and passed him a suit.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your uniform."

"Leather, not very giving," he said, feeling the material.

Rogue grinned. "Would you prefer spandex?"

Remy's eyes travelled the length of her body, sending chills down her spine. "On you, _chére,_ of course."

Rogue rolled her eyes but the gesture was spoiled by the smile tugging at her lips. "Just put it on."

He held the suit in front of him and looked it over. "I'm not an X-Man, _chére._"

"We all wear them."

Remy laid the outfit on the bench. "Just because everyone else does, doesn't mean we have to. It's a beautiful day, lets train outside, like we usually do."

Rogue shrugged, it didn't really matter where they trained, did it?

III

Logan awoke to a cry and he was instantly on his feet. He listened for it again, hoping to find out which direction it had come from. He heard a bang then a grunt and looked out his window.

His first instinct was to tear Gambit's head off and his claws popped out for just such a purpose. Then he saw Gambit hold a hand out to the fallen Rogue and paused.

"Keep your guard up next time," the Cajun told her.

Satisfied that Rogue was in no immediate danger, Logan withdrew his claws and watched them. Gambit was actually a pretty good teacher, he was firm, encouraging and Logan could tell he was matching his superior skill level with Rogue's inferior one.

Okay, he admitted to himself, maybe the guy wasn't the devil incarnate after all. And just maybe he could be of some use in the school. Logan decided to head downstairs and see just how good the Cajun's fighting skills were.

"How about a real opponent, bub?" Logan asked casually from the top patio, looking down onto the grass.

Remy and Rogue paused in their fight and looked at each other. Rogue shrugged. "I don't mind if you wanna stop now," she handed him her staff and backed off to switch places with Logan.

Remy threw the other staff at Logan who caught it but tossed it aside.

"That's a nice stick," he told Remy, extending his claws.

Remy just smiled. He knew Logan's fighting technique from their last encounter and he wasn't as young and foolish as he had been then. Logan was in for a challenge.

Just as Remy suspected, Logan tried to break the staff with his claw but it didn't break and Remy used the upward momentum to leap over Logan and land behind him, landing a blow to his kidneys before Logan had even reacted. Speed was Remy's advantage and he intended to use it.

The fight was hard and pretty equally matched. Remy used his speed and agility to dodge Logan's blows while Logan had the advantage of strength and his healing power.

Thirty minutes passed by with no clear winner, but there was a crowd of students watching from the balcony and a section of the wall and stairs looked decidedly worse for wear after having been subjected to Logan's claws.

"Hey!" Storm shouted down from the balcony.

Everyone, even the students watching looked guilty.

"What is going on here?" she made her way down to them, careful to avoid the piles of rubble where Logan's claws had damaged the stone steps.

"Just showing our guest a few new tricks," Logan answered.

"Both of you inside now, before you do any more damage."

Logan nodded.

"My apologies, _chére_," Remy told her in his most charming voice.

Storm just waved him away and surveyed the damage.

Rogue was waiting at the top of the steps for them. "And that is why we train in the simulator," she said, sounding rather smug.

All three headed into the mansion together. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Logan asked.

"All over," he collapsed the staff and put it in his pocket. "But I've been learning martial arts since I was a kid."

"What's that made of?" Logan gestured to the pocket the staff was in.

Remy grinned. "Adamantium. Little something I learned from you."

Like it or not, Logan was warming to this punk. "Come on, lets grab some breakfast then I'll show you around."


	9. Chapter 9

Remy was impressed with the school and the X-Men facilities under the school. He was introduced to the other staff, Warren Worthington III, Pete, Kitty and Jubilee. Although he was young Warren was a qualified teacher since, as Rogue explained later, he'd been home schooled due to his fathers embarrassment over his mutation and he'd progressed quickly under individual tutelage.

The others were studying for their own degrees and working as X-Men as well as overseeing the classes taken by supply teachers.

By Gambit's reckoning there were only three proper teachers in a school with probably forty students. No wonder they were short staffed enough to want his help.

"Hopefully some of the students that went away to college will come back and help out here," Logan had explained. "But that remains to be seen."

Over the next week Gambit fell into a regular routine. He taught French for two hours a day in the morning and self defence for an hour in the afternoon. He also helped out where he could, mainly with administration and cooking. Rogue tried to help with the cooking but on the second day he'd had to banish her from the kitchen, in the nicest possible way, of course. The girl couldn't cook toast!

At the end of the week Remy felt oddly at home in Xavier's Mansion. He had never been surrounded by his own kind before and he found the whole experience very surreal but also very pleasant.

The only downside was that Rogue was keeping her distance from him. No public displays of affection at all and very limited ones in private. It was driving Remy crazy but he kept his cool.

He knew Rogue and Bobby spoke in private a couple of times but he didn't pry into their discussions. Rogue wasn't the sort of woman to have secrets so he assumed the talks were nothing to worry about. At least, he hoped they weren't.

Finally, when he went to take her hand and she pulled away again, he had to confront her as they walked through the grounds.

"Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Remy shook his head. "You've been avoiding my touch all week."

Rogue looked towards the school. "I just… I don't want to hurt him any more, you know? I think us being overly affectionate will hurt."

"It isn't because you want him instead?"

Rogue looked shocked at the suggestion, which pleased him.

"No. It's…I've done enough to him, Remy, I can't stand to see him in more pain. And I know he isn't always around but word travels fast in this place."

Remy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, _chére_."

They headed back towards the school and to their rooms. Logan was waiting outside Rogue's room, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey, kid."

Remy told Rogue he'd see her later and left them to talk alone, giving Logan an amiable nod. He was pleased to see Logan return the gesture.

"What's up, Logan?" Rogue asked. He followed her into her room.

"I've got to go away for a while," he told her.

"How long?"

"A week, maybe two. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Sure? No problems settling in?"

Rogue studied her hands. "I think maybe I overreacted. I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe I was projecting my own feelings onto them. I think they're still talking about me but it doesn't bother me so much now." With Remy by her side, even figuratively, she could handle a lot. "Besides, I'm sure they'll get tired of gossiping real soon."

Logan studied her for a few moments to make sure she was telling the truth. "Okay then."

"Goin' anywhere nice?"

"Nah, just a mission. We've had lots of reports of mutant crimes in Texas. Could be nothing."

"Or it could be some new trouble about to start," Rogue countered.

"We'll see," Logan shrugged. "I was thinking of taking Bobby with me."

"Why?"

"I think he could use some time away, clear his head."

Rogue looked at her hands. "Yeah."

"He will be okay, Rogue. He's a big boy now and if a broken heart is the worst that happens to him, he can count himself lucky."

"You gonna tell him that?" Rogue smiled at the thought of Logan discussing someone's feelings.

"No, I was thinking of telling him to get his head out of his ass."

"Logan!"

"Well someone's got to tell him the truth."

"And what's that?"

"That there are plenty more fish in the sea. I know Kitty has a thing for him, for one. If he'd only stop moping long enough to see it."

Rogue frowned, she didn't like the idea of Bobby with Kitty. She didn't much like the idea of Bobby with anyone actually, but she knew she had no right to be jealous. And if Bobby did move on it would help ease some of the tension in the mansion.

"You should take Kitty too," she told him.

Logan considered it for a moment. "That's not a bad idea."

He headed towards the door. "And you can tell your boyfriend that just because I'm gone, doesn't mean I'm not watching him."

Remy had told her all about Logan's repeated warnings. "You got webcams on us now?" she teased. She suspected this light ribbing of Remy was Logan's form of acceptance.

Logan turned and grinned. "Later, kid."

III

The next weekend Rogue was in the kitchen helping someone with their homework when Remy came in to prepare dinner. Rogue gulped. She almost couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Keep working," she told the student. She grabbed Remy's hand and dragged him closer to the table where they were working.

Remy started to ask what she was doing but she covered his mouth with one of her gloved hands. "Ssh."

She looked into his eyes and the emotion Remy saw there scared him. Something big was going to happen, and he wasn't at all sure it was a good something.

Rogue peeled her gloves off and slowly brought her hands to his face. Although he looked puzzled, Remy didn't flinch from her touch. He trusted her. Instead he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the feel of her hands as her fingers caressed his cheeks.

His skin was silky and smooth except for where his beard started and the texture was rough. Rogue had wondered what he felt like so many times that this almost felt like a dream.

After a few moments Remy opened his eyes and tried to speak but Rogue silenced him with a finger across his lips. Slowly she reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips tentatively against his.

Remy didn't need telling twice and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He deepened the kiss. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined and she tasted slightly minty.

Rogue was in heaven, standing wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, finally feeling his touch, skin to skin. She could have stayed here forever. His stubble scratched her lips but she didn't care, she loved it.

Footsteps finally brought them to their senses but they stayed locked in each others' arms, foreheads touching.

"_Chére?"_ he sounded breathless. "What just happened?"

Rogue checked to see who had come in, but it was just another student on his way to the fridge. He was grinning to himself at their antics. This would be all over the school in about two minutes flat.

Reluctantly, Rogue pulled away from Remy and swallowed. Her lips still burned from his kiss.

"Remy, this is Jimmy," she gestured to the student she'd been helping. "His gift is negating other mutant's powers."

The boy turned to them and Remy grinned at him. "Thanks, _ami_."

Jimmy grinned back. "Anytime."

"How big a range does your gift have?" Remy asked.

"Just a few feet." Jimmy turned back to his homework.

Remy saw his own disappointment reflected in Rogue's eyes. They couldn't use Jimmy to be intimate with each other, it was just wrong to use a child that way. Still, he reflected as he kissed Rogue's forehead, at least he could share an occasional kiss with his love now and again.

They broke apart and both went back to their original tasks, exchanging secret smiles across the kitchen as they each replayed their first kiss over and over.

III

"Miss Monroe?"

Storm looked up from her desk and smiled at Remy. "Ororo or Storm, please. Take a seat."

Remy did as asked. It felt strange to be called to the headmaster's office as an adult, probably even more so because Remy hadn't had a "traditional" education.

"I wanted to thank you for your help, Remy. We're very understaffed and the demand for spots here is growing. Honestly, I don't know how we coped before both you and Rogue came, you've been a godsend."

Remy smiled. "Happy to be of assistance."

Ororo sat back in her chair and considered the man before her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Remy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course."

"I was wondering if you'd given any thought to staying on and perhaps… joining the X-Men."

Remy considered his words before answering. "Surely you must have others offering their help?"

"For the school, no. Most mutants have their own lives and our X-Men activities make us something of a target. They don't want to get involved. For the X-Men, yes, but we have to be very careful about who we take."

Which had been Remy's thoughts exactly, why would they take an ex thief?

Seeing his unspoken question, Ororo continued. "Most of those who seek us out have their own agenda. Our reputation is for stealth and efficiency. Put simply, we're the best. Our goal however, is to maintain peace for the greater good, both human and mutant. We work as a team, we don't seek out fights and we don't seek out glory. We do what we have to do but we have children here and if word of our activities spread too far, we'd be a target for hate groups."

"I understand. You have the wrong type of applicants."

"Exactly."

"I still don't think you've found your ideal candidate," he told her honestly.

"Why not? You're a thief, right, and the mark of a good thief is that no one even knows he's been there. I'd also be willing to bet you have more than enough money for a few lifetimes by now, yet you still take on jobs, probably for the challenge they present. What if you could get that thrill another way and still use all your skills?"

Remy didn't quite know how to reply to that.

"I don't need a decision now, just please think about it."

"I will," Remy promised. "What about Rogue?"

A warm smile lit up Ororo's features. "Rogue will always be welcome, all she has to do is put on the uniform."

Remy wandered back towards his room, still floored by the offer Storm had made. Though he had only been here two weeks, he liked it here. He had never before been exclusively among his own kind and he found it relaxing. The simple acceptance everyone here got from being with people who understood. Remy never had to hide his gift here. In fact he frequently got to use it during training sessions.

He stopped outside Rogue's door and knocked.

"Come in?"

When he went in he found Rogue lying on the bed, textbooks spread out in front of her.

"What's that?"

She looked vaguely embarrassed. "My college text books. I got an email from Hank, he told me he'd submitted my work while I was away and I passed the first two modules."

"You thinking of starting up again?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed and looking over the books.

"Maybe. Hank will be back soon and he thinks he can catch me up if we work real hard."

Remy began rubbing her back. "That mean you're thinking of staying, _chére_?"

"Maybe," she spoke so softly Remy almost didn't hear her.

"Rogue, what if I told you I like it here."

"Do you?" she looked up, her expression eager.

"Very much."

Rogue licked her lips. "Have you spoken to Storm?"

"Don't need to."

Rogue's face fell. She couldn't quite figure out what he meant by that statement.

"Storm already talked to me. She wants me to stay. And she wants us both to become X-Men."

Rogue knelt up on the bed and threw her arms around him. "That's great!"

"I told her I'd have to think about it."

Rogue stiffened and pulled away. "You didn't accept?" She looked crestfallen.

Remy cupped her face and smiled. "I couldn't without talking to you first, _chére._"

Rogue closed her eyes in relief but opened them, startled when she felt Remy press the briefest of kisses on her lips.

He smirked. "Sorry, _chére_, I couldn't resist."

Rogue tried to look disapproving but failed miserably because of the smile twitching the corner of her lips up.

"One of these days you're going to bite off more than you can chew and then you'll be sorry."

Remy's hands travelled down her back and cupped her ass. "I sincerely hope so, _chére_."

III

The next day Bobby and Kitty returned sans Logan. Remy skipped out on the debriefing, telling Rogue she could fill him in later. Since he hadn't actually accepted Storm's offer he felt he was allowed. The decision to stay had been made but Remy wanted a man to man talk with Bobby before he made everything official.

Rogue returned to her room and told him that the mission had been a bust, they found no evidence of any larger scheme at play but Logan's instincts still told him something was off and he wanted more time.

She also told him she thought something had happened between Bobby and Kitty. They weren't overly affectionate or holding hands but she had spotted a few secret smiles when they thought the others weren't looking.

When she was finished telling Remy about the meeting, he went in search of Bobby and found him setting up the pool table in the rec room. Thankfully he was alone.

They watched each other for a moment, neither one speaking, until Bobby pointed to the cue rack.

"Want to play a game?" His tone was rough but not confrontational.

Remy nodded and selected a cue.

Bobby broke but didn't pot any balls. "I hear they've asked you to stay on," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Remy aimed his cue and pocketed the blue stripe ball. "They did." He took aim on the yellow stripe but missed.

"You staying then?" Bobby asked as he leaned over the table, aiming for the yellow solid. Remy waited until he'd pocketed the ball to answer.

"I'd like to."

Bobby potted three more balls before replying. "What's stopping you?" He lined his cue up to pocket the purple.

"You."

Bobby missed his shot and stood up slowly. "Your turn."

Remy potted the red.

"Are you saying that if I don't give you permission, you'll leave?"

Remy pocketed the brown. "No."

"Then what are you saying?"

He lined up the yellow but missed again.

"I need to know you won't make this difficult on Rogue." He stepped away from the table so Bobby could shoot. "She has the cruellest power I've ever seen, she don't need more pain."

Bobby cleared the rest of the solids, then the black.

"You win," Remy conceded defeat.

Bobby continued looking at the table for a few moments before finally meeting Remy's eye. He looked angry and Remy tensed for a fight, subtly changing his hold on the pool cue.

Then Bobby sighed and his shoulders slumped. "You have my word."

"_Merci, mon ami."_ Remy inclined his head and left. Things were going to be tense for a while but Remy hoped they could work through it. "That boy needs to get laid real bad," he said, heading back to Rogue's room.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I was going to divide this up into two parts, but you've all been so kind with your reviews I decided to put you out of your misery. Besides, 10 is a nice round number. Enjoy!

Betaing thanks once again go to Chica de los Ojos Café. Thanks, hun.

III

"Doctor McCoy?" Remy asked as he entered the medical bay.

A blue head popped up from behind a stack of filed papers. "Aah, Remy LeBeau, I presume." He held a furry hand out to Remy.

"Yes, sir." They shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you."

Once Remy would have thought those words were meant as a warning but Hank's tone was warm and friendly.

"Are you settling in okay?"

"Oh yes, everyone's been very nice."

"Good, good," Hank guided them over to some seats. "Was there a reason you sought me out?"

"Actually yes. I heard you have a medical degree."

"Among others, yes."

"Good, I'd like your advice."

"Of course, dear boy. What troubles you?"

"Well it's about Rogue. Sort of," Remy took a moment to collect his thoughts. "When my powers first started, doc, they were uncontrollable, my power levels were off the charts. I could charge an object by just lookin' at it. People too, whether I meant to or not. I tried controlling it but it was impossible and one day… One day there was an accident where people were hurt. Badly."

"That must have been hard."

Remy nodded. "To cut a long story short, someone told me they could reduce my powers, make them controllable by removing a part of my brain. I had to make a deal with the devil but I thought it was worth it."

"Obviously it worked and now you're wondering if the same procedure would work on Rogue?"

"Oh it worked," Remy sounded bitter. "I got full control but the price was a little too high." He looked the doctor in the eye. "I was hoping you might know someone, someone legit, who has the skills to do this for Rogue."

Hank began thinking out loud. "Well, of course brain surgery always has risks, although there is always gamma surgery which is much safer in the right hands. I have heard of a machine at a hospital in New York. Of course we'd have to determine if the surgery would be effective first. We'd need to study you and see exactly what was done."

"Anythin', doc."

"And still there would be no guarantees."

"I know doc."

"Have you spoken to Rogue about this?"

Remy shook his head. "Not until I know if it's possible. I don't want to get her hopes up. And I don't want her running off making deals with anyone to get it done either."

Hank nodded. Rogue was hot headed enough to seek out her own cure if she knew it was possible. "I will look into it for you, you have my word."

Remy had a feeling that Hank's word counted for a lot. "Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

People had been asking that a lot. "Sure, doc."

"Why are you dong this? Surely it would be safer to keep your own experience a secret if you're worried about Rogue."

"I won't lie, I considered hiding it. Doesn't make much difference to me if she has her powers or not. But all I want do is make that woman happy, and getting some control would make her happy."

Hank smiled, pleased with that reply.

"Then I'll make appointments for your MRI and CT scans as soon as possible."

III

Remy changed out of the hospital gown and headed to the examination room where Hank was waiting for him.

"Ah, dear boy, I'd like you to meet Dr Moira McTaggart."

The woman Hank had indicated was sting in front of a computer screen, examining images but she turned and smiled as Remy came in.

"Pleasure."

"Take a seat. Your images are very interesting," she said, looking back to the screen. "When you use your power this section of the brain lights up," she pointed at the screen. He looked but it didn't mean a lot to him. "That's the cerebellum," she explained. "And this dark section right here is what was removed from you."

Remy could see the area she meant but he wished she'd just get on with it and tell him if Rogue could be helped.

"That's one of the safest regions to operate on so presuming Rogue's powers are located in the same area of the brain we should be able to operate."

"Would it be dangerous?" he asked.

"Everything has risks," she told him. "But we'd be using gamma surgery, basically firing lots of beams of radiation into her brain. At the focal point, where these beams cross, the combined dose will be high enough to kill off the brain tissue but the dose to the surrounding tissue is minimal."

"What about brain damage?" he asked.

"The risk is extremely low with gamma surgery but the severity of any brain damage depends on where in the brain her gift is located. If, like you, it's the cerebellum, the risk is low. _If_ something went wrong, her fine motor function might be impaired but nothing so severe as paralysis."

"And if it isn't in the same place?"

The doctor smiled. "It all depends on where. If it's in the occipital lobe then damage would likely affect her vision and spatial awareness. If it were in the frontal lobe then any damage could result in personality changes."

"Anyway to tell where her powers comes from?" he asked. He really didn't want to even present this option to Rogue unless it was reasonably safe.

"Similar powers come from similar regions," she explained. "Psychic gifts are often centred in the parietal lobe but involve the whole brain, visual gifts usually come from the occipital lobe, enhanced healing comes from the forebrain and those with enhanced strength, agility and energy based gifts tend to be centred on the cerebellum. You are able to release the energy in things, Rogue is able to absorb it. Opposite ends of the same spectrum, so to speak, therefore it's likely, though not certain, that your gifts both come from the cerebellum."

Hank and Dr McTaggart continued discussing options and Remy's scan results but he tuned them out. Now he had to face the decision he'd been avoiding.

He was mostly silent on the journey back to the school, weighing his options.

"You are troubled?" Hank finally said when they were about half an hour from home.

Remy shrugged.

"I can understand your reticence."

Remy wasn't sure he could but he didn't say anything.

"Is there any way to scan her without her knowing?" Remy asked.

"You are afraid that if her gift is located is a more dangerous area than yours, she'll still go ahead with the procedure?"

"Something like that."

"The short answer is no, my friend, she would need the same scans you just had under the same conditions."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Hank spoke up again. "We don't have to tell her."

Remy sighed. "How can I keep this from her? This could be the answer to all her prayers."

"'One doesn't discover new lands without first consenting to lose sight of the shore'. There are no guarantees, my boy."

Rogue was waiting on the front steps when they got back.

"Where did you go?" she asked. They'd been gone for hours and Rogue must have realised they weren't running errands, like he'd told her.

"We need to talk, _chére_." He led her to her room and she sat on the bed while he took a chair opposite. "There's a lot you still don't know about me, _chére_, and one of those things is how I got control of my power."

Rogue crossed her arms defensively, assuming he was going to try and push her to work on controlling her gift.

"But first I need your word that you won't do anything stupid or without telling me first."

Now she was puzzled. "Okay."

"I didn't always have the control I have now, Rogue. When I was young my power was dangerous. I hurt people. After a bad accident my family threw me out and I searched for a cure, like you did. I finally found someone, a geneticist who said he could help me. He removed a section of my brain and that allowed me greater control over my gift."

Rogue looked confused and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I had to make a deal with him and… that deal cost people their lives." He hung his head in shame. "I didn't ever want you to be put in that position, so I kept quiet."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Hank put me in touch with a researcher who thinks they can do the same for you."

A smiled appeared on Rogue's face, almost in slow motion as she considered the implications of his words. "She thinks she can cure me?"

"No! No, _chére_. She thinks she can give you control by killing an area of your brain."

"So I'd still be able to touch without hurting people?"

"Maybe. There are no guarantees and she might not be able to help. If she needs to operate on a dangerous area, I don't want you to do it, _chére_.

Rogue could see the fear in his eyes. "But you understand, Remy, I have to try."

"You're not like me, _chére_, you have people who accept and love you despite your gift."

Rogue shook her head. "It doesn't matter, until I can physically connect with people, I'll always feel like an outsider."

Remy sighed. He knew that feeling.

"Why didn't your family accept you?" she asked.

Remy shrugged. "They accepted me when they wanted to use my gift, they rejected me when that gift became too dangerous."

Rogue could well remember the looks on her parents' faces following the incident with David. The fear, the pain, the confusion but underneath those looks had been love. Maybe if she'd stuck around they would have accepted her, but she hadn't given them the chance, she'd taken off before they could reject her and she'd been running ever since.

Rogue went over to him and gently sat on his lap. Remy looked up, surprised since Rogue hardly ever initiated physical contact with him.

"I'm sorry."

Remy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I don't want to lose you, Rogue. Without you I don't have much of a life anymore."

Rogue stroked his hair. "You won't, Remy, I swear."

III

Remy paced the halls up and down, round and round. Storm and Hank watched, unable to offer any comfort.

"How much longer?" Storm asked.

Hank checked his watch. "Another fifteen minutes. She's been sedated though so she'll feel groggy for a while."

"I think as long as he can see her, he'll calm down."

"I hope you're right. This level of agitation can't be good for him."

Though he wasn't far away, Remy had given no sign that he could hear them.

A loud crash from the door at the end of the hallway drew all their attention as Logan stormed in. Before Remy could react Logan sent him flying with a solid punch to his jaw. He could have fought back but Remy felt like he deserved what was coming.

Logan picked him up and backed him into the wall, one hand holding his neck, the other drawn back for another punch, this time with his claws extended.

"Brain surgery?" Logan yelled. "Do you really need to get laid that bad?"

"Logan! Put him down. NOW!" Storm commanded.

Logan glanced over to her but didn't release Remy, who for his part stood there completely impassive.

"Logan," ever the diplomat, Hank tried to reason with him. "I think you should know that this was Rogue's decision, she has been informed of all possible risks, which are all minor, and she wants this."

"_He_ put the idea into her head," Logan shook Remy by the neck but he still didn't react.

"Logan, this has a real chance of working," Storm said. "It's as safe as possible."

Logan glared at her. "It's _brain_ _surgery_."

"By Gamma Knife, Logan, it's not an invasive procedure. Rogue isn't even anesthetised, simply mildly sedated."

Logan growled and brought his claws closer to Remy's face but Remy wasn't even watching since he had spotted the doctor coming their way.

Moira hesitated briefly when she saw the fight but continued towards Storm and Hank.

"She's in recovery now," she told them. "It went exactly as planned and you can see her if you'd like."

Logan dropped Remy and followed the doctor along with Storm and Hank. Remy followed behind them, last.

The doctor checked Rogue over and asked how she was feeling. Rogue looked at the three faces surrounding her bed. Her eyes were hooded from the sedation but otherwise she looked fine.

"We'll keep her in for a few hours for observation but after that you can take her home," Moira explained. "She's to have bed rest until tomorrow morning then she should take things easy for the next day or two. If you have any problems, please call me, but I don't expect you'll have any and I'll see you again in a week for her follow up appointment." Then she left them.

"Kid?" Logan asked.

"Hey," Rogue smiled at him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Logan. Where's Remy?"

Storm stepped back slightly so Rogue could see Remy standing in the doorway behind her.

Rogue held her hand out to him, smiling.

Reluctantly he went over to her, almost afraid of what he'd find.

Rogue's smile faded instantly as she got a good look at him.

"Logan!" she shouted.

"Whoa, easy, _chére_, easy," Remy tried to relax her as she sat upright, his earlier reticence forgotten. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

She raised her hand traced his neck and Remy realised it must be bruised. "What did he do to you?" she asked, shooting a side long glare at Logan.

"Nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. I'm fine. Now sit back down and rest, this isn't good for you. How are you feeling?"

Rogue lay back down, glaring at Logan. "If it wouldn't heal me I'd drain you now," she told him. She looked back to Remy and her featured softened. "I feel fine. A little sleepy maybe but that's the drugs they gave me. When can I go home?"

"In a few hours. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay. I just want to get out of here."

"I know, chére, I know." He placed the briefest of feather light kisses on her forehead.

"Okay," Moira came back into the room. "Why don't you let Rogue get some rest. I'll call you when she's ready to go home."

All four X-Men shuffled out, back into the hallway and sat down.

"She'll need to start testing her powers in a few days so we'll need some volunteers," Storm said thinking out loud.

"I'll do it," Remy offered.

"Sure." Logan spoke at the same time. "I've already experienced her power anyway."

Storm looked sympathetic. "Logan, you can't. Like Rogue said, she'll absorb your healing power if she touches you before she's got full control."

"Yeah," his voice dripped sarcasm, "because her being whole again would be a real bad thing."

Remy finally snapped. "Yes, it would! You, _homme_, of all people know how much this means to Rogue. It's why she took that damn cure, it's all she really wants from life, the ability to touch another person and if you can't understand that, then you're a piece of _merde_."

Logan looked ready to hit something but Storm wrapped her hand around his arm. "No, Logan. Like it or not, he's right. I've been here, you haven't. This was Rogue's choice, this is what she wants."

Logan grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. Remy wondered if that counted as an apology in the Wolverine's world. He wandered back to Rogue's room and watched from the doorway as she dosed and soon found he didn't much care about Logan. He just wanted to get his Rogue home, where he could take care of her.

III

Back at the mansion, some of the students had set up a TV and DVD player in Rogue's room for her and the place was filled with flowers. Rogue smiled when she looked closer at the flowers though, because most of them seemed to have come from the grounds. Storm was going to be so mad!

She settled down with Remy for the evening to watch DVDs (her choice) and eat ice cream, cookies, and pizza.

She felt absolutely fine, no headaches or dizziness and the sedative had worn off after getting some sleep in the hospital. Remy also didn't let her do anything, except change positions on the bed.

Logan dropped by later that evening and Remy excused himself to go get more ice cream.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

He sat on the side of the bed.

"You shouldn't be mad at him, you know. This was my choice."

Logan huffed.

"You know it was. And you know why he didn't stop me."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. The same reason you aren't touching me now. You know you're stronger than I am, I couldn't stop you transferring your powers to me, but you know this is what I want. This is my dream."

"I still blame him."

Rogue laughed. "Good. Because when this works, you can blame him for making my dreams come true."

Logan had the grace to look abashed before he laughed. "Okay, kid, you win. I'll go easy on the guy."

"Thank you. You wanna watch the next movie with us?"

"What are you watching?"

Rogue handed him the DVD sleeve.

"A chick flick?" he asked and she nodded. He looked at the pile of DVD's on the table. "That's all you've been watching since you got back?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Guess he does really love you."

Rogue punched his arm.

"Oww!"

"Oh please, like I could hurt you."

He rubbed his arm. "You're stronger than you look."

"Then go away before I hit you again. I have a date with a chick flick, some ice cream, and a gorgeous Cajun."

Logan stood and headed for the door. Remy was waiting just outside. They looked at each other for a beat.

"We okay?" Logan asked.

Remy smiled. "_Oui, mon ami_. You got my _femme's_ interests at heart."

_**Three Months Later**_

Rogue was covering the office for the day when Remy crept up behind her and stole a kiss. She turned to him, eager for more.

When they finally came up for air she smiled. "Stop it, Gambit! You're crazy, what if someone sees us?"

"Crazy for you, _chére_," he said, his lips doing very pleasurable things to her neck and weakening her resolve considerably. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Rogue ginned. "Yup. Absolutely, positively, certifiably! "

He nipped her neck and she squealed.

"Have you got much more to do?" he asked.

"I'll never finish if you don't let me up."

Remy reluctantly backed off but the fire in his eyes told her he wasn't finished.

Rogue took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm nearly finished," she assured him, reluctantly turning back to the desk. "Oh, and guess whose power I accessed today?"

With practice Rogue had gained complete control of her gift, not only switching it on and off but also how much energy to drain and which parts of a person. She could now drain someone's gift or energy without taking their psyche, if she wanted.

An unexpected side effect of that control was that she could sometimes recall other powers she'd absorbed in the past, though she had far less control over that so far.

"Pyro's?" he asked, perching on the desk, next to her.

Her face fell. "How did you know?"

Remy laughed. "You know this school, _chére_. I probably heard what you did before you left the simulator. But I do think you torching a whole city block might be a little exaggerated."

"I only blew up one little car," she admitted, looking guilty.

"Don't worry, _chére_, your control is improving every day. Tonight we celebrate. I'm thinking you, me, lots of wine, a little dancing."

Rogue sighed in contentment. "What are we celebrating?"

"Life, _chére_. Life is good and every now and then you have to stop and smell the roses." From behind his back he produced a single red rose.

Rogue smiled and took the rose. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Be ready at eight," he kissed her goodbye and headed for the door.

"Okay. Oh, I almost forgot, I took a message for you today." His ardour often had the side effect of paralysing her brain for a few moments.

He turned back, looking puzzled. "For me?"

"Yeah. It's in your pigeon hole. A Jean Luc something. I think one of your friends, Henry, is in trouble."

Remy's features grew hard. "Throw it away."

She went over to him, confused by his reaction. He looked frightening, something she'd never seen in him before, but she wasn't afraid of him, just concerned for him. "Remy?"

"I don't want the message!"

"Okay, okay, I'll throw it out."

Remy took a deep breath. "Thank you." He tuned to leave again but Rogue caught his hand.

"What's wrong? Who are those people?"

Remy looked away, his gaze finding the window and the picture perfect grounds that surrounded this school, where he had his picture perfect life. He should have known it was too good to last.

"Remy?"

He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "They're my family. Jean Luc is my father and Henri is my brother."

**The End**

AN: Sorry, I don't write sex scenes, I just don't do them well so think yourselves lucky.

Also, don't you dare harass me for the sequel, my muse is doing enough of that already. I have original stuff I should be working on and _I'm easily led astray_. I mean it! Seriously! Don't do it or I'll be sending _one pissed off Cajun_ round to your houses. Got it?

Hmm. On second thoughts, maybe that's not the best deterrent I could have used. ;)

I can't believe how popular this story has been. Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this little journey with me. It's been a pleasure to write for you.

ETA: Yes, strange ending, I know. It's sort of episodic. This is the end of Rogue's story, next comes Gambits story. And y'all know I'm totally kidding about the harassment, I hope. Lead me astray, people. I have no self control!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I'm just going to tack this onto the end of the last one because 1) I suck at naming fics 2) it isn't going to be very long and 3) y'all who have this on alert will duly be alerted.

For those of you who wanted a lemon, I've attempted one. It's not very graphic because I don't find the mechanics of sex very sexy. Most of it's left to your imagination because the brain is the body's biggest erogenous zone.

Finally there's a smattering of lines paraphrased from the comics in here. Those I don't take credit for but I like using their actual dialogue sometimes (or close to it anyway).

III

Rogue sighed as the phone rang. The school didn't usually get a lot of calls and with it being the summer holiday, almost none, so Rogue guessed who was calling before she even picked up the phone.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Children."

"I'd like to speak to Remy LeBeau."

"I'm sorry, he isn't here."

The man sighed. "He's never there."

"I'm sorry." She was sorry, she hated lying.

"Can I leave another message for him?"

"Of course. I can't guarantee when he'll get it though."

"Tell him Henri is in real trouble. Tell him I think he might die if we don't find him soon."

"Okay, sir."

"Please, _chére_, promise me you'll tell him."

Marie put the message slip into her desk draw. "I'll pass your message on just as soon as I'm able," she answered as honestly as she could.

"Thank you." He hesitated then finally hung up.

Rogue sighed again and shook her head. She'd tried giving Remy the messages but he wasn't interested so now they were piling up in her desk draw, waiting for him. She should try talking to him again, but she didn't hold out much hope that she'd be any more successful than the last three times she'd tried.

III

The students who hadn't gone home for the summer were out on a school trip to a local theme park and the school was eerily silent as Rogue headed home at the end of the day. That was only temporary though, it wouldn't be long before the over excited, sugar-fuelled mutants returned to make enough noise to raise the dead.

Rogue and Remy had moved into the boat house to afford them some more privacy and Rogue could see Remy was already inside by the lights blazing from the windows. She inhaled deeply as she opened the door, Remy was cooking again. She found him in the small kitchen, chopping onions.

"Hey, honey, I'm home," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Remy abandoned his cooking and turned to face her. He cupped her face in his bare hands and smiled. "Dinner's nearly ready."

Rogue bit her lip. "Can it wait?" she asked, coyly.

"For all I care,_ chére_, it can burn," Gambit grinned, though he did manage to turn the heat off before he scooped her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door open and laid her down on the bed.

They soon stripped each other of their clothes and Gambit set his work to pleasing her. She tried to stop him since it always seemed to be her turn and she wanted to return the favour but once again he captured her wrists.

"Behave!" he admonished.

Rogue smirked. It was a very sexy expression on her innocent face. "Don't wanna."

"Oh, now you're askin' for it, _chére_."

He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and let the other explore her body, along with his lips. He teased, tasted, and tortured her until she was moaning in need.

"Remy, please," she begged.

Remy grinned. He'd done a lot in his life, a lot he wasn't proud of and a lot he was (even if he shouldn't be) but nothing gave him quite the same pleasure as watching Rogue quiver under his touch.

"You ready, _chére_?"

"_Gambit_, if you don't fuck me now I'm gonna zap you!"

The crude language worked and Remy's resolve crumbled. He thrust into her, hard and fast, and Rogue met him thrust for thrust, her hands clawing at his back as her lips claimed his in a bruising kiss.

Finally, both spent and sated, he collapsed on top of her. "Roguie, you sure know how to exhaust an old man."

Rogue huffed. "You are not old. Logan is old, you're just…seasoned."

Remy rolled over and pulled her with him. Rogue settled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers traced light patters on his chest.

"We should just lock the doors and stay here for a week," she said.

Remy smiled. "Logan would just break them down, _mon chérie_."

"Then he'll get an eyeful," she teased. "Should send him screaming for the hills."

"_Non!_ This body," he pulled her closer, "is for my eyes only."

"Always."

They lay silently for a while, just enjoying the simple pleasure of lying together until one hunger replaced another and Rogue's stomach rumbled.

"Come on, lets get you fed and watered, then we can start on round two."

"Promise?"

Remy grinned. _"Je promets."_

Remy pulled his jeans back on but Rogue opted for just a robe, she didn't see the point in getting dressed just to get undressed again later.

Her earlier thoughts of talking about Remy's father had been chased away and it was Remy himself who brought it up as they ate.

"You have any more messages for me, _chére_?" he asked softly, staring at his plate.

"Every day," she told him. Since he had broached the subject she waited to see if he'd ask more.

He played with the rest of his food for a few moments then laid his cutlery down. "What does he want?"

"He won't tell me details," she had asked during one phone call, "but his last message said he thinks that Henri will be dead soon."

"_Merde_," he muttered under his breath. Finally he looked into her eyes. "I think I've got to go back, Rogue."

"I think so too," she answered honestly.

"You trying to get rid of me, _chére_?" he joked but the humour didn't shine in his eyes like usual.

Rogue smiled. "No, I'm going with you."

"No! No, Rogue, you can't." He looked frightened.

"Sure I can. And I am. Sometimes secrets are just another word for lies, Remy, and we can't build a life based on that sort of foundation."

"What if you don't like what you find?"

Rogue reached across the table and took his hand. "I just found you, Remy, and I'm not about to lose you. Don't you get it? I love you, unconditionally. Nothing could chase me away now."

Remy sighed. "I hope you mean that, _chére_."

"I do. We belong together."

"I know."

III

They had gone to see Storm immediately to request a leave of absence from the team. Since the school was on holiday, Storm had been happy to grant it, especially when she found out why. She asked if they needed help and when they refused, gave them a communicator and told them to call if things changed.

Finally she had Kitty fly them there in the jet since time seemed to be of the essence.

They thanked her and less than two hours later, were heading for Remy's apartment on Rue Bourbon in New Orleans.

"When you said your home was in New Orleans, I thought you were talking figuratively," Rogue told him as she looked around. "Why don't you rent this out?" she asked, taking the leather bomber jacket Remy had bought her off and draping it over a chair.

"Too many secrets," Remy smiled as he pressed something on the book case and it slid backwards and to the side, revealing a small hidden room.

"Wow!" Rogue walked into the room. The walls were lined will all sorts of objects, some tools—probably for burglary—some martial arts weapons, and one wall was given over to computers and screens.

"What are these for?" she indicated to the computer screens.

"Theft is about overriding security and all security these days is computerised."

Rogue nodded. She had never imagined theft being so high tech.

"So, are we gonna call your father?"

"No need, they'll know we're here by now."

Rogue looked confused. "How?"

"I'm not allowed in New Orleans so they got eyes watching for me. Someone will have told Jean Luc I'm here."

Rogue looked back into the secret room. "That equipment looks awfully new for someone who isn't allowed back here."

Remy laughed. "I said I wasn't allowed back, I didn't say I never came back. I use the tunnels if I don't want to be seen." He closed the secret door.

"If you're not supposed to be here, is it safe?"

Remy shrugged. "Jean Luc banished me so if he says to come here, it's safe."

"What would they do to you if you came back without permission? Or rather, got caught coming back without permission?" she corrected.

"First would be a warning, then a harsher warning, then a final warning."

Rogue studied him. Although his words didn't sound dangerous, she had a feeling from the bitter expression he wore that the warning wasn't a simple, verbal warning he would face.

Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"He's fast," Remy commented, turning to Rogue. "Don't say anything about being a mutant," he warned her, softly.

"Does he not like them?" she sounded appalled, since his own son was a mutant.

Remy hesitated but didn't have time to fully explain. "Just don't, okay?"

Rogue sat on the couch as Remy went to answer the door. She pulled her gloves from her purse and slipped them on. This whole situation was making her uncomfortable and the gloves had been her constant companions for years, subtly distancing her from situations and people. She felt like she needed that distance now.

Remy came back a few moments later with an older man in tow.

"Rogue, this is Lean Luc." He looked to be in his 60's with black hair, greying at the temples. He had a hard look, both in his impressive muscular build to the sharp planes of his face. He looked nothing like his son.

Rogue offered him her hand for a shake but he bent over and kissed the back of it. Rogue was pleased she was wearing the gloves.

_"__Enchanté_," In contrast to his build, his voice was smooth and seductive. Rogue felt vaguely queasy and drew her hand back as soon as was polite.

"Nice to meet you," She said simply.

"Your new _fille_?" Lean Luc asked Remy.

Remy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me about Henri," his tone brooked no argument.

Jean Luc smiled and took a seat a little too close to Rogue as Remy sat on the opposite couch, glaring at his father. Rogue stood up and went to sit beside Remy. Jean Luc looked smug at the musical chairs switch but Rogue didn't know if it was because he'd gotten under her skin or because he was covering his embarrassment.

Jean Luc reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a bunch of letters, passing them to Remy. "This is all I know."

Each letter was a demand for Remy to come to New Orleans and each letter threatened varying degrees of harm to Henri if Remy didn't come. None were signed.

"Why do they want you?" Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged, he wished he knew. "Have you tried the Assassins' Guild?" he asked his father.

"We asked, they deny any knowledge."

"And you took them at their word?" Remy asked, incredulous.

"They got no reason to lie," Jean Luc barked.

Remy shook his head in disbelief.

"Why don't you try?" Lean Luc asked him, keeping his gaze on Rogue. His smug smile had returned.

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and without a word, pulled her after him into the bedroom.

"Remy?" she asked. She felt like a fish out of water, playing a game without knowing the rules.

"I didn't want to tell you this in front of him," Remy dashed a hand through his hair. "My ex-wife is a member of the Assassins' Guild."

"And you want to go see her, see if she knows anything." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Remy hesitated a moment. "Alone."

"Of course."

Remy looked up shocked. "What? You don't have a problem with that?"

Rogue pulled one of her gloves off and cupped his cheek. She looked amused. "Conversations with the ex are never easy, adding the new partner to the mix is just asking for trouble. I'm here to help you, not hurt you."

"I should stop underestimating you," he smiled, placing his hand over hers.

Rogue smiled. "I'll hold you to that. Now go, find your brother."

Remy kissed her briefly. "Okay. Just…Don't listen to anything _he_ says while I'm gone, okay?"

Rogue nodded and he took a step towards the door.

"What's her name?" she suddenly thought to ask.

Remy turned back. He almost couldn't believe he hadn't told her. "Bella Donna."

Rogue pulled her glove back on. She considered staying in the bedroom but decided that that was cowardly so she went back out to wait with Jean Luc. He was sprawled out over the sofa, acting like he owned the place.

Rogue sat opposite him, wondering why she'd taken such an extreme dislike to this man. She wasn't usually like that. This was Remy's father, she should surely make an effort to like him. She tried to think of ways to start a conversation but he beat her to it.

"So are you dumb or naive?" he asked.

Rogue counted to five. "Neither."

"You let him run off to his ex, there's something wrong with you."

"I trust him."

Jean Luc laughed. "Then you're a fool. She's one of the most beautiful women I ever seen and when they meet those two either fight or fuck, often both." He grinned. "Nothin' like make-up sex."

Although his words stabbed her straight through the heart, confirming all her worst fears, she didn't flinch. She trusted Remy for a reason, after all, she knew him. He was a flirt but he had never given her any reason to doubt his fidelity.

In fact, time after time she had given him the opportunity to leave and he hadn't taken any of them. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think you know your son as well as you'd like to think," she said. "Now, I'm going to see if there's anything to drink in this place, can I get you something?" Yes, she thought, be the bigger person here, Rogue. Storm would be proud.

"Sure, _chére._"

The term of endearment that sounded so nice on Remy's lips sounded false on his father's.

"Don't call me that." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen. To her surprise, he followed.

"Maybe you're right, _chére_, you are young after all. Maybe you can hold his attention for a bit longer than most."

She ignored him as she looked through the fridge, which was totally empty. She began going through the cupboards.

"There's something about a young, lithe body," he went on. "Makes a man loose his head."

Rogue ignored him as best she could, though she could feel his eyes on her. She found some bottles of beer and handed him one, deciding to have water herself.

He took the bottle in one hand and used his other hand to capture her arm. She had her gloves on but her arms were bare since she was only wearing a t-shirt. His hand was hot and his grip was hard. Instinctually her gift switched itself on as adrenaline shot through her body.

Jean Luc gasped but didn't let her go and Rogue took a deep breath and managed to turn her gift off before she did any real damage. She stepped forward and grabbed his belt, freezing it with Bobby's gift.

"Either you let go of my arm or your privates will become a popsicle too." She was pleased to note than his smirk was long gone.

Jean Luc hesitated until Rogue sent the freeze further down into his pants, then he released her.

"I shoulda guessed you were a mutie too," he said, that horrible grin returning.

Rogue had forgotten about Remy's warning not to tell him until now, she'd been blindsided and hadn't thought her actions through. She snatched the beer back. "I think you need to leave now."

"I'd rather stay." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get out or I'll throw you out."

"_Chére_. This is my son's life we're talking about. Maybe both my sons' lives."

He was appealing to her better nature and Rogue was helpless to resist.

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself or I wont be so nice next time."

"Sure thing, _chére_."

"And stop calling me that." She went back into the other room and looked out the window at the city.

Remy's home. She felt a sudden sense of foreboding about being here and she hoped there weren't any more nasty surprises in store.

"So your power is freezing things?" Jean Luc asked. He'd settled himself on the sofa again. Rogue ignored him. "You wouldn't mind chilling this, would ya?"

She saw his reflection in the window, he was holding the beer bottle towards her. She continued to ignore him.

"Touchy subject, huh? Remy was the same when he was younger."

"Don't you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice?"

He laughed. "So where'd he meet you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, don't be like that, ch— petite', I'm just trying to get to know my daughter-in-law."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Does this bullshit work on normal people?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well remember, I ain't normal and I ain't falling for your crap. Now shut the hell up before I start thinking you don't really care about what's happenin' to your sons and throw you out on your ass."

III

The Spade in the Hole was a dive bar not far from where he lived and it was Bella Donna's favourite hang out. It might have been four years since he'd last seen her but her habits obviously hadn't changed. She was still here. Tonight she was playing pool with two meatheads.

He watched her for a few moments, wondering what exactly about her had captivated him so much when he was younger. Sure, she was pretty, and she was seductive, and when she turned on the charm you felt like a million bucks, but that was it. There was noting beneath the pretty façade, nothing but self interest anyway.

As she lined up a shot, he approached the table. She looked up when she saw him and grinned.

"Hey Rem, long time no see."

"Bel."

She stood up and turned to the meatheads. "If you boys'll excuse me for a while, I got some business to take care of."

The men glared at Remy but he ignored them and found a booth to sit in. She joined him moments later.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"You know why I'm here."

"What, no small talk first?"

Remy glared. "This isn't a game, Bel."

Bella Donna grinned. "Maybe not to you."

Remy was already worried about the mind games his father would be playing on Rogue. He just wanted to get this over with. Suddenly his patience snapped. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the storeroom.

"I forgot you like it rough," she said, breathing heavily as he slammed her into the shelves.

"I'm not in the mood," he said slowly.

Bella Donna smiled. "I heard you had a taste for fresher meat now." Her hands snaked behind his neck. "Come on, Remy, for old times sake." She reached forward to kiss him.

Remy remembered the ardour he and Bella Donna used to share, the rough, passionate, angry sex they had. The idea excited him for a moment until he remembered Rogue.

He and Rogue couldn't keep their hands off each other. They didn't need to fight to manufacture passion, they didn't have to be rough with each other in order to feel something. Perhaps most important of all, she trusted him. He was here with her blessing because she believed in him, in his love for her and that he was a good man. Bella Donna had never believed in him.

He pushed her away. "Damn it, Bel! This isn't a game. I'm not here for you or anyone else, I just want my brother home safe."

She had the good grace to look slightly abashed. "I don't know anything, Rem. I'm sorry."

Then again, she'd always been good at playing him. He looked her square in the eyes. "You sure it's not the Assassins?"

"If it is, it isn't official. And if they weren't ordered, I don't see why they'd take Henri. Jean Luc, maybe, he's always been an asshole, but people like Henri."

"If you hear anything, will you let me know?"

She didn't reply immediately.

"For old times sake?" he coaxed.

Bella Donna shook her head, unable to believe she was falling under his spell once again. "Alright, fine."

Remy nodded, "Thank you," and with that said he left the bar.

III

You could cut the atmosphere in the apartment with a knife. Rogue was sitting by the window looking outside. Jean Luc was lounging on the sofa, beer in one hand, TV remote in the other. The noise from the TV masked the sound of his entrance.

Remy glared at his father as he went over to Rogue. She tensed as he put his hand on her shoulder and he worried she was angry at him but she smiled when she realised it was him.

"Hey, you weren't gone long."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" Jean Luc asked, finally noticing his son was back.

"She says they know nothing," Remy told him.

"Do you believe her?"

Remy shrugged. "I can't say for certain."

"So what do we do now?" Rogue asked.

"We wait. The letter writer wants me. I'm here, he'll tell me what he wants me to do next." He turned to his father. "You need to go home. Call me if you receive another letter."

"What, can't a father and son talk nowadays? I haven't heard from you in years."

"That was your own doing." Remy wasn't in the mood to play games and pulled a playing card from his pocket, charging it. "Leave now though the door or in thirty seconds though the floor."

Jean Luc took the hint and left, giving them a cheerful farewell and wave as he went.

Remy sighed.

"You look tired," Rogue told him.

"Long day. Lot's of old memories here, _chére_. Lots of ghosts."

"I'm sorry."

Remy threw his arm around her and pulled her close. "It ain't your fault, _chére_."

"I know. I'm still sorry." She hugged him tightly and for once she seemed to be the one giving him energy instead of absorbing it from him. "You're not anything like your father, you know."

Remy smiled, he liked that thought. "He's not my real father. At least not my biological father."

Rogue looked up surprised. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Remy sighed again. "No. But you deserve to know the full story." He led her over to the couch.

"I can wait."

Remy smiled. "I know, petite, but you shouldn't have to. Besides, it might help to talk about it." He got up and began pacing the room. He paused at the mantelpiece and opened an ornate box, withdrew a cigarette and lit it with the tip of his finger. He inhaled deeply.

"You smoke?" Rogue asked.

Remy frowned. "No. I did." He brought the cigarette to his lips and seemed to notice it for the first time. "I quit," he explained, with a slightly rueful smile. "But I guess old habits die hard. Do you mind?"

Rogue shook her head. "If I can put up with Logan's cigars I think a can handle a cigarette."

He sat back down next to Rogue.

"They smell nice," she commented. "Almost sweet." The scent reminded her more of Logan's cigars than her Aunt's Virginia slims. She'd hated those.

"Darjum Bravo. They're imported." He sat silently for a moment, composing his thoughts.

"Until I got control of my powers, my eyes glowed red all the time, like they do when I charge something. From birth, people tell me. My real parents abandoned me at a church and I was taken to an orphanage. No one wanted me because of my eyes so I was never adopted. Life was hard there and I learned lots of thing I shouldn't have, like pick pocketing. I stole Jean Luc's wallet and that's when he noticed me."

"How old were you?"

"Seven. He saw my eyes and realised I must have been a mutant. He'd been reading a lot about mutants, thinking how their gifts, like teleportation, would be a thief's dream. That's why he took me in. He hoped my gift would be useful to him. No one else wanted me so the adoption process was quick and easy.

"He taught me a lot more about thieving, how to pick locks, break into banks, all sorts. Then when my powers did start to work he got scared of me. Finally I caused an accident and he sent me away."

"How old were you?" she asked pulling him to her so his head rested on her chest.

"Fourteen. I wandered for a while, looking for help. All I wanted was to get back to my family." He gave a hollow laugh. "Family… Anyway, after two years I found help and I came back to New Orleans. Jean Luc was ecstatic. He finally had his own pet mutant. He used me to charge safe doors and door locks, anything that was in his way.

"I was too blind, too dumb to mind. Then I met Bella Donna." He gave a rueful smile. "She tried to pull me away from Jean Luc, break the bonds that tied me to him. I thought she wanted what was best for me but in the end I figured out that she just wanted to tie me to her instead. Use my power for her guild. But I'm no assassin."

Rogue began running her fingers through his long hair. "Then what happened?"

"I told them all I'd had enough. I began divorce proceedings against Bella and told my father I wanted out of the guild. They didn't take it too well. Bella dragged the divorce out as long as she could and Jean Luc banished me from New Orleans for my betrayal to the Thieves' Guild. Been on my own ever since."

"You haven't been back since then?"

"Three times. Once to finalise the divorce four years ago and I took two jobs near here."

Rogue kissed the top of his head. "I'm amazed you're still such a good man after all that crap. Thank you for telling me."

Remy closed his eyes. He wasn't a good man, not at all and she only thought he was because he'd left one vital part of the story out. One day he supposed she'd learn the truth but in the mean time he'd enjoy every second he had with her. And maybe if he was lucky, he could make those seconds last a lifetime.


	12. Chapter 12

They were awoken early the next morning by a pounding on the door. Rogue slipped on a robe and went to answer it.

She was faced with a woman who reminded Rogue of an Amazon, blond and very beautiful but with a hard look to her.

The other woman looked her up and down. "You must be the kid," she stated.

"Only one person gets to call me that, and he's got a good hundred pounds on you."

Bella Donna smiled and pushed passed Rogue, into the apartment. "Is he here?"

"He's getting dressed."

"Sure he is," Bella flashed a knowing smile but there was nothing friendly in it. "Are you even legal?"

"Are you claiming your pension yet?"

"He always did like 'em young."

"How'd he end up with you then?"

Bella chuckled as Remy came into the room. "Hey, baby. Your kitten's got claws."

Rogue shook her head and headed towards the bedroom. As she passed Remy she paused and gave him a long kiss.

"Be right back," she whispered.

When she'd gone, Remy glared at Bella. "If you've just come to cause trouble, you can leave now."

"I haven't. I heard something." She stepped closer to him.

"What kind of something?"

"Just rumours." She stopped right in front of him.

Remy wanted to back away but felt that would be losing ground to her. "Don't make me hurt you, Bella. What rumours?" She leaned in closer until he could feel her breath tickling his cheek and Remy gripped her shoulders. "What rumours?" he asked again.

Bella sighed and backed off. "You're no fun anymore."

"Bella! What rumours?"

"Fine. Jake told Henry that Billy overheard Jeff say there was someone being held hostage in the old breaker yard."

"That's a lot of hearsay," Rogue commented as she came back, dressed.

"Who asked you?"

Rogue ignored her and faced Remy. "We should check it out."

Remy shook his head. "Sounds like it could be a trap."

"I know. That's why we should both go."

"You should both go," Bella chimed in. "It'll be a bonding experience. I hear they're good for problematic relationships."

They both ignored her.

"It's too dangerous," Remy told Rogue.

"I'm not a child."

"I never said that."

"Remy, I've been in much worse situations. You do remember who we," she cast a glance at Bella Donna. "Who we both work for, right?"

Rogue could almost feel Bella sitting up straighter, her interest piqued.

Remy sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, come on Remy," Bella exclaimed. "Let the kid go with you. Might teach her a lesson."

Rogue turned to her. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson if you don't shut up."

Bella held her hands up. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"I highly doubt that." Rogue turned back to Remy. "You know I'll just follow you so you might as well agree."

"Fine."

"Well, you boys and gals have fun," Bella headed for the door. "Let me know how it works out for ya."

They both watched her leave. Rogue had expected Bella to want to go with them and the fact she was walking away bothered her.

"I don't trust her," she muttered.

"Me either, _chére_, but we still got to check this out."

"I know. I just have a really bad feeling about all this."

III

At one time the breakers yard had obviously been a house, since the structure was still standing. Judging from the exterior though, Rogue didn't imagine it was in a habitable state. What was once the garden was now overflowing with broken machinery ranging from cars to refrigerators.

The gates were held together with a chain and padlock which Remy blew up to gain entry. They silently headed for the house, reasoning that anyone being held would be kept inside. With hand signals they agreed that Rogue would take the back door and Remy the front.

The front door was standing open and Remy listened for any noise from inside the house but couldn't determine if what he heard was wind, rodent, or human. Reasoning that Rogue had probably had time to get round the back, he slipped silently into the hallway, fell though the trap door rigged there and landed hard on the basement floor, only to find himself tasered a moment later.

III

Rogue heard the muffled cry and took a deep breath. She mustn't panic, that wouldn't help anyone. She phased her head through the wall into the next room. It was empty so she walked right through.

She had quite an arsenal of gifts she could call on these days, if she could control them which wasn't always the case. Kitty's phasing power was one of her favourites and she'd practiced using that one a lot.

Ten minutes later she she'd found the trap door. She considered taking the stairs to the basement but decided to simply drop in and phased through the floor, landing almost silently. The basement looked to be divided into two parts and she was in the unoccupied section.

Now that she was down here she could hear muffled voices. She edged closer to the wall and heard Gambit groan.

Without thinking she phased through the wall and saw a semi conscious Gambit being secured to a chair. His hands had been bound with tape, meaning if he tried to use his powers, he'd only blow his own hands off.

"Get your hands off him! Gambit is mine and I don't take kindly to folks who want to do him harm!"

The two men securing Gambit paused.

Gambit seemed to rouse himself. "Run, Rogue, get out of here before you're trapped."

"Honey, I was trapped the moment they put your life in danger." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand that she couldn't leave.

Just then a third figure emerged from a door she hadn't noticed before. Bella Donna had a gun aimed at Remy's head.

"Now be reasonable, kid, or I'll shoot him."

"With what?" Rogue glared at her, raised her hand and used Magneto's power to rip the gun from Bella's grasp.

"Impressive," she smiled. "Boys."

The two men rushed her. She phased as the first one hit her and he passed right through. She aimed a blast of ice at the second one, knocking him to the floor.

The first man was on her again and she kicked him in the jaw, and ran for Gambit. But the second man had got up and blindsided her with a tackle, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Winded, Rogue called on Magneto's power again and brought as many cars and machines as she could hurtling towards the house. The walls and floor shook with their impact but before they could do any real damage Rogue felt a sharp pain in her leg and her muscles went stiff. She managed to look down and saw the pins from a taser lodged there.

"Aw, shit," she exclaimed before passing out.

III

When she awoke Rogue found herself in a large metal cage. She sat up and tried to get her bearings.

"Ssh, it's okay, take it slow."

She felt Remy's arms go around her as he pulled her into his lap.

She clung onto him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not getting us out of there. If I just had better control of my powers I could have—"

He cut her off with a finger across her lips. "You did great, _chére_. I was the fool who fell into the trap. How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"That'll pass soon."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." She tried to pull away but Remy held firm.

"We can't," he said. "This cage appears to be suppressing our powers."

"It can't," Rogue argued. She closed her eyes and tried to summon her powers. She opened her eyes a few moments later. "No!"

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"How touching," Bella Donna walked over to them, her heals clicking on the concrete floor. They were no longer in the basement at the breakers yard.

Although she didn't feel very steady, Rogue got to her feet and walked up to the bars. "I hope you have your will in order, because when I get out of here all you'll be fit for is a pine box, bitch!"

"Don't be pathetic."

Rogue scoffed. "You just kidnapped your ex, who's the pathetic one here?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, this was never about him, sweetie, it's about you. Remy is just a lovely bonus."

Remy came to stand behind Rogue. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon enough, he can explain it to you."

"No, why don't you explain it." Remy glared at her.

Bella sighed dramatically. "Fine. Your old friend, Nathaniel Essex, hired me to kidnap your girlfriend there. He told me where you could be found and provided this handy cage to put you in, satisfied?"

Remy blanched but Rogue didn't notice. "And you think Remy will just come running back to you once I'm out of the picture?"

"No chance!" Remy spat.

"Aww, don't say that," Bella smiled. "We both know you always come back to me in the end."

"Only because I didn't have anyone else before."

"You'll soon have no one else again."

"Won't matter. My heart already belongs to her."

Bella scowled. "We'll see. Does she know all your dirty little secrets?" When neither of them replied Bella smiled. "I didn't think so."

"Bella!" Remy's voice held a warning.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she clapped her hands maniacally.

"Whatever." Rogue did the only thing in her power and turned away, denying Bella her audience. She sat cross legged on the floor and practiced the mediation techniques Professor Xavier had taught her.

"Did you know he was a killer, sweetie?" Bella asked. She walked around to the other side of the cage so Rogue could see her but Rogue had her eyes closed.

"When he was fourteen he demolished a building, killed three people inside it."

"That was an accident!" Remy defended himself.

"So you say. That's what got him kicked out of his guild the first time." She watched Rogue's face for any signs of recognition but didn't see anything.

"An old lady, a father of three, and a teenage boy with his whole life ahead of him. Such a waste." She shook her head. "Then of course he found his treatment to control his powers and came back. He begged his guild to have him back and foolishly they did. Only he didn't tell them the price for controlling his gift. He didn't tell anyone. I can't blame him, of course, I wouldn't tell people something like that.

"Do you know what he did, Rogue, did he tell you? He turned on his own kind. Sold them out for a fee."

Rogue was finding it hard to concentrate on meditating and so focused only on controlling her expression. She was sure there was an explanation for Bella's words, Remy wouldn't do that.

"Sold them to the man you're going to. He experimented on them, tortured them and dissected them, and all because Remy told him where to find them."

A single tear slipped from Rogue's eye. It couldn't be true, it simply couldn't.

Bella smiled when she saw the tear. "That's why he only has me, because I'm the only person who could forgive such a monster."

Rogue listened to her heals click as she walked away. She wanted to reach out to Remy, to hear him say those things weren't true but she couldn't. She was frozen in place, unwilling to face the truth in case it broke her heart.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she heard Bella return.

"Excellent," a male voice spoke. "Good work. Here is your fee."

"Thank you, Mr Essex. And you will honour our bargain to give me Remy?"

"When I am through with him, yes."

"That's not what we agreed. You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"And I won't unless the girl gives me reason to."

"You promised him to me!"

The man became angry. "And you think promises made to humans matter anything to me? Foolish human. If you are lucky I shall return him to you when I am finished and not a second before then."

Bella glared at him but he ignored her.

Rogue hadn't moved and she didn't intend to. She could feel Remy watching her, waiting for a reaction but she simply wasn't capable of reacting yet.

"Sedate them," Essex ordered.

Rogue flinched when the dart hit her neck and a moment later she collapsed sideways.

III

The next time she awoke she was in a laboratory of some kind, strapped into a chair. Remy was in a cage close by, watching her closely. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked. She had electrodes stuck to her head and something attached to one of her fingers and wrists. She tried to move but her muscles weren't responding.

"In my laboratory," she heard the same voce from earlier answer. He was positioned behind her so she still hadn't seen him.

"Why?" Rogue asked. "What do you want with me?"

He walked around her chair and stood in front of her. "I want your DNA."

"What?"

He flashed her a cold smile. "Your DNA. You see, my dear, you are the perfect mutant. You can have any number of powers all at the same time. Your body adapts to them and doesn't tear itself apart like some do and that makes you almost invincible." He turned away and looked at his machines. "I will admit I discounted you from my search at first because of your inability to control your gift but your progress in the last few months had been astonishing."

Rogue wondered how he knew so much about her and a frightening thought occurred to her. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Told me?" he sounded distracted. "Oh, that would be Mina over there."

He pointed to one wall that was lined with cages similar to the one Remy was in, each containing another mutant. Her eyes locked with a small redheaded mutant who looked about fifteen. The girl's eyes locked with Rogue and pleaded with her for forgiveness.

Rogue offered her the most reassuring smile she could. Judging by the equipment she could see, Rogue didn't want to imagine what that girl had gone through.

"Psychics come in very useful, you know. Your readings all look normal, you are an excellent candidate."

"Candidate for what?" she asked.

"Being the mother of a new generation of mutants. Stronger, faster, and with the potential to harness unlimited gifts."

Rogue scoffed. "Never gonna happen."

Essex turned to her. "Yes it is, because if you refuse me, your lover dies. If you escape he dies slowly and if you resist me, I'll simply hurt him until you acquiesce."

Rogue looked over at Remy. Everything she had heard from Bella Donna didn't match with what she knew of his character. He wasn't evil, he wasn't the sort to turn on his own kind for profit.

But he hadn't even denied it. She could see his guilt written on his face as his eyes pleaded with her for forgiveness.

Rogue didn't know how to feel. Could she really have been so wrong about him?

"Your sedative should be wearing off soon but I would be careful about using your powers. One false move and—"

Remy cried out and fell to the floor. His cage must have been rigged to shock him.

Rogue clenched her jaw as she saw him thrashing about and turned away. Essex was watching her.

"That's the low setting. Higher ones could cause permanent damage."

"You're forgetting one thing." Rogue looked him straight in the eye. "I don't care."

She used Magneto's power to pull a pipe off the wall and aimed it at Essex's head, knocking him sideways. She then phased through the chair and floor, landed in a tunnel beloe and took off running.

She still heard Remy when he began to scream.

III

Remy lay unmoving on the floor of his cage. He was probably healed by now, he just couldn't find the will to move.

Rogue had left him. He was glad she was safe but equally devastated that she had turned away from him. Of course he'd expected nothing less, he didn't deserve her.

He could hear Essex moving about the laboratory but he didn't care. Whatever was coming, Remy deserved it. It was finally time to pay the piper, and Remy's debt was huge.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Yes, I am a bad wrier, this has taken forever. I could give you loads of excuses but I won't, I'll simply say sorry and hope you enjoy the final instalment.

Sorry.

III

Rogue stumbled and cried out as her mind was invaded with images of Remy.

Logan managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Kid?" The others stopped and turned back to them.

Rogue put her hands to her temples and tried to block the mental invasion. She was seeing Essex's laboratory from Mina's perspective, seeing Remy being tortured.

"You have to hurry. Leave me. Go, quick."

Logan hesitated, he didn't want to leave her while she was in pain.

"Please," she begged. "I can see what he's doing to him."

Logan nodded and set her gently on the ground. "You heard the lady," he told the others. "Get movin'."

Professor Xavier had taught Rogue to create rooms in her mind where she could store the psyches of people she had touched and she used the same technique on this new mental invader. She had limited success but it enabled her to struggle to her feet and stumble slowly after the others.

She made slow progress until, in her mind, she saw the X-Men crash through the wall into the laboratory and suddenly the mental invasion stopped. The psychic's concentration must have been broken.

She broke into a run but by the time she reached the warehouse where Essex carried out his experiments the fight was in full swing. Logan and Storm were tag teaming Essex while Bobby and Peter freed the prisoners.

Rogue raised her hand and the metal doors to the cages flew off. She went to Remy's cage and helped him out. He looked shocked to see her.

Rogue didn't know what to say to him so she simply helped him make his way outside.

Bobby and Peter joined them with the other mutants and they all waited there, listening to the battle rage inside.

Rogue realised she didn't even know what Essex's powers were and was about to go back inside to help when everything suddenly fell silent.

Storm was the first out, looking battered but pleased. "We locked him in one of his own cells. We'll call the authorities to deal with him."

"What will they do with him?" One of the male mutants asked.

"That depends on how much evidence is in there and whether or not you want to testify against him." Storm explained.

"He taped everything," Mina said. "They've got plenty of evidence without us."

Storm nodded. "Okay then. Let's get you back to the school where we can check you over."

Remy and Rogue didn't follow and Storm turned back to them.

"We need some time," Rogue said.

Storm nodded. "Call when you're ready to come home, I'll send the jet."

Rogue nodded. "Thanks."

They slowly made their way back to Remy's apartment and once inside Rogue hunted for medical supplies. She then sat Remy on the sofa and began to tend his burns. She didn't make eye contact.

"Rogue?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"For a second there, neither did I," she said quietly.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't. I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Rogue."

"I think I'm a good judge of people," she said. "I've made some weird calls, like trusting Logan when most people would have stayed clear, but I was right."

Remy watched her, wishing he could take her pain away.

"And everything I know about you says you wouldn't do those things. That you couldn't. But you didn't even try to deny it." Finally she looked into his eyes. "So I was either completely wrong about you or there's more to the story."

Remy nodded. "There's more."

He struggled to his feet and headed to the kitchen, returning moments later with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He poured them both a hefty measure and sat back down beside her.

"After I left New Orleans I travelled, stayed away from populated areas and tried to get some control over my power but it didn't work. Essex found me when I was sixteen, said he could help. By then I was willing to try anything. I offered to pay but he said he'd prefer that I owed him a favour. That if he called on me for help in the future, I was to help him. Seemed a harmless enough request."

He took a large gulp of his drink.

"I came back, rejoined the guild and discovered Bella was interested in me. A few years passed and nothing, then I fell foul of the weapon X project. By the time I escaped all thoughts of the favour I owed were virtually gone.

"Then when I was 22 he came to me, asked me to steal a gene sequencing machine. He offered to pay, didn't even mention the favour I owed. It was tricky but I managed it and didn't hear from him again for another few years. Bella and I married, life carried on.

"Then he asked me for information on other mutants. Said he was collecting DNA samples and trying to map the mutant genome. He offered me a finders fee for every mutant I told him about."

"Why didn't he take a sample from you?"

Remy tapped his skull reminding Rogue of the operation to remove a section of his brain. "I guess he already had his sample. He hadn't harmed me, it didn't occur to me that he would hurt anyone else. I was the one who stole the gene machine for him so it all added up." He drained his glass dry and topped it up.

"New Orleans is a fairly transient place, people come and go all the time, so I didn't notice anything was wrong. Then I discovered a colony of mutants. They were mostly disfigured by their mutation in some way and had formed a sort of secret group. They lived in the tunnels under the city. I told Essex about them. A few weeks later I heard that they'd been attacked. I went to the tunnels and found a survivor. She told me people had attacked them and dragged most of them away.

"I thought I was crazy to even think that Essex was behind it but I felt compelled to check up on some of the other names I gave him. I couldn't find most of them and that worried me. Finally I found two mutants I'd told Essex about and they both told stories of fighting off attackers, like the survivor from the tunnels."

Rogue closed her eyes in relief. He wasn't a killer.

"I confronted him and he laughed at me. I attacked him but he was too strong for me. He let me go, I guess he didn't see me as a threat. I didn't know what else to do. I even tried the police but they weren't really mutant friendly back then, they told me mutants could look after themselves. So I came home, tried to forget about it, carry on with life but I couldn't.

"Finally I confessed everything to Bella. She told me it didn't matter, that they were mostly homeless, useless, no big loss. But every time I closed my eyes I saw them. I knew what they'd been though because I went through it with Stryker.

"One day I couldn't take it any more. I told Bella and the thieves guild I was leaving. Jean Luc said if I did he would banish me from the guild but I was past caring. Bella begged me not to leave but I had to. Something just snapped in me. I've been running ever since. At first I went a little wild, taking crazy risks, like I wanted to get caught but gradually I learned to live with the guilt.

"And that's the whole story." Remy sighed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Rogue for fear that she would hate him as much as he hated himself.

Rogue was everything he wasn't, young, innocent, brave, loyal. When she looked at him he could see the man he could be reflected in her eyes and he never wanted to lose that.

"Oh, Remy, I'm so sorry." Rogue leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. Normally she should have her arms around him in order to comfort him but by taking the submissive position she was showing that she trusted him and that he hadn't been diminished in her eyes.

Remy held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you."

The tension Remy had been feeling melted away and Rogue smiled a few minutes later as she heard him lightly snoring. He'd been though a lot today, most of it thanks to her, so she let him sleep and soon found her own eyes growing heavy as she joined him.

III

Rogue walked into the bar and spotted Bella Donna immediately. She smiled cruelly. Bella's face fell as she noticed Rogue. She hesitated for a moment before deciding that discretion was the better part of valour and turned to run.

Rogue called on Kurt's power and teleported in front of her. She couldn't control that gift over distances but in the same room she was fine. Bella skidded to a halt and turned back to the other exit. Remy was lounging against the door frame, smoking a cigarette and watching the action. It was obvious that Bella preferred facing him to Rogue.

Rogue used Bobby's power to turn the floor to ice, sending Bella sliding into Remy's feet thanks to the slick surface. The barman and few patrons crept towards the staff entrance behind the bar and out of danger.

Remy helped Bella to her feet then pushed her away. "She ain't done with you yet, chére."

Bella backed away from him, straight into Rogue, who she passed straight through, thanks to Kitty's power.

"Wha- what the hell are you?" Bella asked, clearly upset over Rogues multiple powers.

Rogue drew the small flame from Remy cigarette into the palm of her hand and grew it into a ball of flame which she passed hand to hand. Pyro's power could be really intimidating.

"What am I? I'll tell you what I'm not, and that's a murdering, lying, conniving bitch." The ball of flame began to grow.

"You deserve to die for what you tried to do to us," she said, walking towards Bella and backing her into the wall. "Lucky for you I'm also not a murdered. You get one warning." She threw the fire ball into the bar, setting it alight and exploding some of the alcohol bottles.

She looked Bella straight in the eyes. "I could kill you with a singe thought," she lied. "Next time I won't be so nice." She headed towards the door, drawing one finger over the jukebox as she passed it and using Remy's gift to charge it. A rock song she didn't recognise began playing, making Bella jump. Rogue smiled.

As she approached the door she put her arm around Remy's waist as he draped his around her shoulders and they turned to leave.

"Remy!" Bella called.

He turned back briefly. "Goodbye, chére. Have a nice life."

As they stepped out onto the brightly lit street, Remy sagged. The loving embrace wasn't just for fun, Remy was still badly hurt.

They had been to see Remy brother, Henri, that morning and made sure he was okay. Physically he was but a part of him thought that Jean Luc must have been in on the plan to kidnap him and he wasn't happy. Rogue had given him their cell phone numbers so he had options if he decided to leave the guild. Remy had decided not to visit his father.

"Don't matter if he was in on it or not, Rogue, he's already dead to me."

Rogue had smiled and let it go. Remy was too injured for her to argue with in good conscience.

"Come on, Sweetie," she now said, "let's get you home where Hank can patch you up."

"Home," the word sounded strange but welcoming. "That sounds like a good idea." He paused and looked down at her. "I love you, chére."

Rogue stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I love you too."

**The End** (for real this time).


End file.
